Asgard Watches the Future
by FMA-Fangirl33
Summary: I, JH, come back in a new escapade in which I kidnap Asgard and make them watch their future! Buckle up! You're in for a bumpy ride of drama, temper, drama, violence, and did I say drama? Was this such a good idea after all? Probably not. (Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THOR, THE ASGARDIANS, THE AVENGERS, AND THE THOR MOVIE SERIES! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MARVEL!)
1. Borrowed- Sorta?

**(Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THOR, THE ASGARDIANS, THE AVENGERS, AND THE THOR MOVIE SERIES! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MARVEL!)**

_**(A/N: Please read the A/N at the end I have some important stuff to say and things to clear up.)**_

* * *

Dangling off the broken Bifrost, Thor thought it couldn't get any worse. It was only when Loki started to let go of Gungnir that Thor realized that, indeed, it could get worse.

Unbeknownst to him, and all of them, there was a being watching them and waiting for this exact moment to snap her fingers and...

A black flash of light surrounded Asgard and it's citizens.

When it dissipated it left behind civilians frozen in time and took away the royal family, guards, and all the warriors/army.

**~Unknown Location~**

A girl was seen giggling in amusement as she watches everything unfold.

"Asgardians," she started "Always ones for drama."

She sighed dramatically and then burst into a fit of giggles "Very well. Let's see how do they like their lives as a movie- well movie series but whatever. Oooh, this is going to be so fun!"

She disappeared in a flash of blacklight before the Asgardians appeared, looking disgruntled.

Thor looked around before realizing he wasn't dangling from the Bifrost anymore. Instead, he was standing in the middle of a nicely furnitured room, that had an alarming number of chairs neatly lines in front of a big... Sheet thing?

It seemed that black and white was the theme of the room since most everything in it was in black and white with the occasional green.

The only thing that was different was the seats. The first row -which contained four royal looking seats- had three seats which were golden and red in color and one decorated with green, black, and gold.

The rest of the seats were either brown and white or gold and black.

There was a snack bar/banquet at one side and a door that had the Midgardian letters W.C on it.

Finally realizing that they were anywhere but Asgard and that this wasn't his father's doing -judging by the incredulous look on his aged face- he boomed "WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?!" not noticing his brother's wince.

Sif glared at Loki along with almost everyone else "I bet it's Loki's doing"

"Loki," said Odin in a warning tone "What have you done,"

Loki glared at them all before speaking, "I assure you_, father _this is not my doing,"

"And why should we believe you?" asked Fandral rhetorically "You're the Liesmith after all. How could we know that you're not lying?"

Loki gritted his teeth, but before he could reply with some angry retort a voice resounded throughout the room.

"Now, now, Asgardians I'd appreciate it if you could stop attacking the boy and giving him credit for my handiwork." said a young voice, clearly female, dripping with sarcasm.

Despite the voice announcing that she was the one that brought them all here the Asgardians continued glaring at Loki.

"Nice work Loki," said Volstagg obviously sarcastic, "Now if you would please release this pointless illusion of yours-"

"It was not me!" hissed Loki cutting him off.

"Are you deaf or just plain stupid? I said Loki had nothing to do with your arrival here!" the voice growled.

"If not him then _who_?" asked Odin in 'King Mode'

"You are in no position to demand things from me, Odin," said the voice cooly "Not when you are within my chambers."

Odin glared at the ceiling with the ferocity of one eye and years of experience "Who are you witch?!" He growled.

"As I stated before, you are in no position to demand answers from me." She restarted cooly.

Before Odin could retort angrily, Loki decided to step in seeing as he's 'the Silver Tongue' and all, "Excuse me Miss..." he started smoothly earning another glare from half of the population in the room.

"JH," she replied sweetly much to the everyone's surprise. What? She liked Loki...

"Miss. JH," he continued with a neutral voice despite finding some amusement from the name, "But could you perhaps explain why you have brought us here? Also, I hope you wouldn't mind providing an introduction of yourself? It would be most gracious of you,"

"Well, since you're asking nicely," The now named JH started earning incredulous looks from everyone in the room -save for Loki and Frigga who found amusement in the situation. What? Loki must've learned his mischief from SOMEONE!- "I'm JH, I'm a mortal-"

"Mortal?" asked General Tyr incredulously.

"Yes. A _mortal_." Said JH and the glare was easily detected in her voice, "Got a problem with that?" not waiting for a reply she continued, "I'm a mortal from another dimension in which you all are nothing but mere fictional characters."

Everyone was stunned. Even Loki!

"Fictional characters you say?" spoke Frigga for the first time.

"Why yes Queen Frigga."

"That's not possible," stated Hogan blankly.

"It is possible, and only one person in this room can travel from realm to realm without the Bifrost. Ask him." **[1]**

Every eye in the room turned to Loki, who was looking down and muttering to himself, "There was a theory about it," he admitted, "I never attempted it before though."

He looked up at the ceiling in puzzlement "You- There MUST be a purpose as to why you brought us here,"

"Why yes Prince Loki," Replied JH and the grin was easily detected in her voice "There is a purpose for summoning you here, and it is to show you the future."

All eyes snapped to the ceiling once more.

"The future?" Asked Thor in puzzlement, "How? Why?"

"Well, Thor you have been to Midgard right?"

"I- yes?" He replied in confusion.

"Have you noticed that people have things they call- Know what nevermind. It's kind of like an... illusion of some sort."

Loki, hearing this, perked up "An illusion you say?"

"Why yes, Loki. It's not precisely an illusion-" Loki honest to God looked a bit disappointed here, "But it's somewhat like it. It's something we have on Midgard you see."

"Ah, I believe I know what you mean."

"Is that so?"

"Why yes. You mean those rectangular compartments that you mortals call a 'TV' is it not?" **[2]**

Now, kids, everyone should know better than to doubt Loki right? Wrong. Everyone in the room -again save for Frigga, Loki, and this time, Thor, and Odin- scoffed at the idea. How would HE of all people know about Midgardian compartments?

"And..." the Asgardians waited to hear the words of denial to come out of JH's mouth, "You are absolutely correct," the grin was easily detected in her voice as she said this.

Loki smirked in victory as sounds of shock flew around the room.

"As _Prince _Loki said here," she emphasized the word prince since _some_ people always seem to forget their place while speaking to Loki, "I'm showing you the future through something similar to a TV. Now he isn't wrong in his assessment," she said when she noticed some people give Loki a look that clearly said 'not so smart after all huh' "The only difference this thing and a TV has is that this is bigger in size, a projection, and is not shaped like a box of metal and glass, but I assure you that they function in the same way.

Anyway, as to why, well... Many unfortunate events will occur, many pointless deaths that I think you, Asgardians, are capable of changing or at least contributing in said change. I'm giving you an opportunity to rewrite, not only your fate but the fate of the entirety of the 9 realms. An ancient threat is rising from the dark and so you must be prepared to counter it along with everyone else."

"This is impossible. Why should we believe you?" retorted Sif.

Back in her special room, JH grinned. Finally an opportunity to remind Sif of her place, "It is not impossible judging by the fact that you have Asgardian Oracles that predict whether or not you Asgardians triumph in battle. By saying that, that act is impossible it's as if saying that their predictions are false,"

Sif recoiled back in shock, "I did not- I-," she took a deep breath to compose herself,

"It's different!"

"Is it really? I mean I'm not using magic to show you the future, but rather some advanced technology from my home. That's the only difference though. So again, are you claiming their predictions to be false?"

Sif had no answer to that that wouldn't make her sound stupid.

"That's what I thought, and about trusting me, well. You don't have to, but do you really think it is wise to go against the person who brought you here? Or that you even have a choice in the matter?"

Sif fumed and went to unsheathe her sword only to find out that it wasn't there.

"What?" she exclaimed in surprise and anger.

"Apparently, you do," deadpanned JH.

Loki, having noticed the disappearance of all weapons except for Gungnir, smirked. He hated Sif, so seeing someone put her in her place was satisfying. Thor, on the other hand, felt upset at the way JH had spoken to Lady Sif. Seeing as she was one of the very few female warriors he believed that she should be respected. He went to retort, but a simple grip from his father's hand on his arm ceased all motions of defense that he has prepared.

"Oh and I took your weapons," She added as an afterthought.

All the warriors looked horrified. Their precious, precious weapons!

Loki and Frigga, both of which can still feel their magic but better safe than sorry, attempted to conjure magic and, to everyone's surprise, it worked. Both silently sighed in relief.

"Why did you leave the magic then?" Asked Thor.

"Well, Thor magic users can't live without their magic. I didn't think that you'd wish death upon your mother and dear little brother." She said knowing that he forgot. Still, she wouldn't pass up the chance to fluster him any time of the day. **[3]**

As predicted, Thor started sputtering. He had forgotten.

"Don't worry I was messing with you. And to keep things fair, Loki and Frigga won't be able to do more than conjure magic. They won't be able to mold it into illusions or spells."

Some warriors were seen sighing in relief.

"Now I would like you all to sit back, and relax."

"You want us to relax?" asked Odin skeptically, "When we don't know where we are or whether or not is it safe here?"

"Odin," said JH patiently, "You still have Gungnir yes?"

"Yes I do," replied Odin.

"Can you mold your magic?"

Surprised Odin tried a simple illusion, and, to his and everyone's shock, it worked.

"Yes.." he replied.

"Then you're safe! You have your magic, you have your weapon, and you're the king! Not to mention the fact that I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

While others accepted this explanation, Only Odin, Loki, and Frigga took it for what it is. A warning. [4]

"Alright, everyone. Your seats are labeled so everyone take the seat that has your name/status on, and should you wish to harm anyone in here in a hostile manner, you will be frozen to your seat."

Everyone scattered and the order went like this:

First Row: ODIN/FRIGGA/THOR/ LOKI

Second Row: SIF/FANDRAL/VOLSTAGG/HOGUN

Third Row: TYR/HEIMDALL/WARRIOR/WARRIOR

Fourth Row: WARRIOR/WARRIOR/WARRIOR/WARRIOR

And so on.

"Now, before I start the viewing I'm willing to explain some things and answer some questions that I'm sure you're just dying to ask,"

Loki raised his hand.

"Yes, Loki?" asked JH

"Well, I was wondering about the differences between our dimension and your dimension. Surely they can't be that different," he said

JH grinned, but it was unseen to everyone but herself and you! My dear readers- aaaaand I just broke the fourth wall, didn't I? Whoopsie~

Well, anyway, JH grinned and answered the question, "Well, first of all, my dimension doesn't have any magic,"

Loki blinked in shock, as did the other Asgardians, "It doesn't?" he, Loki, mumbled in shock.

"Nope! We're all 100% science advancements and normal Midgardians."

"I see.."

"We're also the only discovered species in the whole universe so far. Many people are speculating the existence of aliens in my dimension. It's getting creepier than it already is,"

When all she received was silence, she barreled on, "As I mentioned earlier, you guys are fictional characters back at my dimension," If anyone saw her, they would have known that JH's grin stretched so far across her face, that it could give the Cheshire cat a run for its money, "Many people, including myself, love you guys!"

Some Asgardians smiled. It was good to know that even in other dimensions, they were ones to be loved and respected.

"Not to mention, that one of the ultimate fan favorites in my dimension, from your world and by that I mean the entirety of the nine realms, is Loki!"

Many Asgardians did a double take in shock. Especially Loki, who choked on his own spit, and yelled, "WHAT?!"

JH laughed heartily as everyone stared at the ceiling with wide, shock filled, eyes, "Yes! Loki is one of the top ten fan-favorite fictional characters in my dimension! Over 7,000 people in my world love him, and believe me this is no easy feat! Loki alone has 7000+ faithful followers, including myself, a community dedicated to him, and even fanart!"

Loki looked like he was about to fall over in shock and happiness. Tears even welled-up in his eyes before he looked away and wiped them without anyone, but JH of course, noticing.

'Well,' thought JH in sympathy, 'I did bring them in, mere seconds before Loki's attempted suicide. Not to mention that with all the shit he was going through a few days before that, it's perfectly alright for him to almost have a breakdown over being loved,'

Thor, although shocked like the others, smiled slightly at that. He was glad that Loki was being loved in other dimensions. He still loved his brother despite the fight that they had on the Bifrost.

Frigga smiled as well. She had seen the way the other warriors and councilmen regarded Loki and were glad that he was receiving love even outside Asgard. She always knew that Loki required more love than others despite his cold and indifferent front.

Odin, despite his cold and indifferent exterior, felt glad. Contrary to popular belief he had no problem with his second son's preference for magic. He had always given more attention to Thor seeing as he was the crown prince and the heir to the throne of Asgard. Unfortunately, that made him pay less attention to Loki, and he had seen the aftermath with his own eyes -well eye- before he fell into the Odinsleep.

Odin sighed wearily. Hopefully, this knowledge will help Loki.

"Excuse me if I don't believe you," deadpanned Fandral.

JH groaned out loud, "I can prove it to you! Here, watch this video and then we will see whether I'm lying or not!"

And then the lights dimmed, and the screen lit up.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys guess what! I started a new fanfic when I have others to update! Heh- *cough* I'm so sorry about not updating for a while life has been hectic but none of my stories are abandoned so don't worry!_**

**_So recently, I have been into the MCU a little too much and decided to write a story along the way. Wouldn't hurt. Heh- heh heh... This is going to bite me in the ass someday... I'm also a major Loki fan. Sue me. I love the guy and he deserves love which he will be getting in this fic!_**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic of mine, and hopefully, I can get this one completed soon!_**

**_Now to clear up some stuff I thought should be cleared up! _****_Damn, that's confusing..._**

**_[1] One of Loki's powers is teleportation, and he is the only person to have that ability without the use of the Bifrost._**

**_[2] As I stated earlier Loki can teleport meaning that -in my AU- he teleported to Midgard on multiple occasions without Odin or Heimdall' knowing. He might have seen a TV and decided to do some research on it._**

**_[3] JH is sadistic Lil' shit and she likes to fluster all the characters that she kidnaps in one way or another. _****_Basically, _****_me_****_ since it is an author insert but whatever._****_ Also, about magic users not being able to use their magic well... I don't know if it's canon in the MCU or not but in my AU it's definitely canon._**

**_[4] The warning was: I am watching you and any wrong move will result in the revocation of the 'privileges' I gave you. And as to why I left Odin's magic molding abilities and Gungnir is, I did that because I didn't want to give Asgardians a reason to complain. He is their kind and the one in charge in their eyes, and if I took away his weapons (magic is a weapon) as well they would have started an argument. While its nothing I can't handle I'd rather not make the chapters needlessly longer._**

**_Anyway, before I end this VERY long, VERY introductory A/N I want you guys to know that I'm new to the Marvel fandom, so don't hesitate in correcting me when I make mistakes._**

**_Can you guess the video I'm showing the Asgardians? Let's see how many people are going to get it right!_**

**_I don't want to make this longer than it already is so I'll just sign out now. Peace!_**

**_FMA- Fangirl . exe is officially out!_**


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

_**(A/N: Before we start this chapter I was wondering if I should create a Tumblr page for this fic? Tell me your opinions in the reviews please!)**_

**(DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Asgard or any of the 'Thor' characters. Those rights exclusively belong to Marvel.)**

The Asgardians looked at the glowing screen in wonder.

"She wasn't lying." Said Sif in shock.

"Of course I wasn't!" Exclaimed JH, indigent, "Anyway, this will prove to you that Loki is one of the most loved characters in my world and that I was not lying." She fell silent after that.

**"...Production for a movie called 'Thor: The Dark World right now which will-," the man's voice trails off as the thing he's talking into stops.**

**He taps on the thing two times before the lights go off and a very familiar voice starts speaking.**

**"Humanity," says the voice, "Look how far, you've fallen."**

"Loki?!" Exclaimed most of the Asgardians in shock.

JH rolled her eyes.

**The people start screaming in excitement before the voice goes on, "Lining up in the sweltering heat for hours," the crowd cheers again, "Huddling together in the dark," the crowd cheers again, "Like beasts!"**

**A clap of thunder booms just as the place lights up revealing Loki.**

Many Asgardians turned accusatory eyes at Loki.

"What were you doing on Midgard child?" Asks Frigga.

Heimdall spoke before Loki can answer, "I don't recall seeing this," he says while looking at Loki in suspicion.

"Well, this is in MY world. Did you forget already?" deadpanned JH, "And here I thought Asgardians were smart." she finished in mock-dismay.

Before any of the Asgardians could protest the screen started again.

No one noticed Thor staying silent. No one noticed Loki hiding a smile.  
**  
The crowd goes mad.**

Many people blinked in shock.

"See!" said JH, "I TOLD you he was popular!"

**Loki raises his arms and steps forward as the crowd continues screaming. He raises a forefinger and starts slowly pointing at the crowd.**

**He grins and chuckles quietly.**

"You seem to be enjoying this brother," commented Thor, an amused smile playing on his lips.

Loki stayed pointedly silent.

**The crowd starts chanting Loki's name all over, "LOKI! LOKI! LOKI! LOKI!"**

The Asgardians are, once again, stunned. Yes, even Loki.

Thor beamed at his brother even though Loki was clearly ignoring him.

JH was displaying a rather thick atmosphere of smugness.

**Loki slowly raises a finger to his lips in the universal sign of 'Shh' or 'Quiet'.**

**The crowd goes silent immediately. **

Many people raised their eyebrows at how easy he made it seem.

Thor stage-whispered to his brother, "You have to teach me how to this," which prompted an amused smile from Loki. Thor internally cheered.

"I just wish to point out that the amount of power that Loki holds over his fangirls in order to be able to do this is huge," JH said, "My teachers would love to have this type of power over us,"

Frigga nodded while giving her sons a stern look.

**That silence, however, is short-lived as Loki starts talking.**

**"I am Loki" He exclaims**

**The crowd screams.**

**"Of Asgard!" He exclaims again with a grin**

**The crowd continues screaming.**

"Why do they keep on screaming?" Said Sif while holding her ears in pain, an act mimicked by the majority of the people sitting.

In fact, the only people who didn't do this were Loki, far used to screaming and loud noises since he had Thor as brother and Odin as a father, Thor, used to the loud noise because of his thunder and lightning, Odin, because he had Thor as a son and because doing so would be like admitting weakness, Frigga, having raised boisterous children and living with an equally loud husband, and Heimdall, because he is unflappable.

**"And I am burdened with glorious purpose!" He smirks and licks his lips in preparation for what he is to say next.**

**The crowd is still going mad.**

**Loki walks across the stage and points at the man that was speaking earlier, "Stand back! You mewling quim!"  
**  
**The man stands up and marches away while his partner continues standing in his place.**

Loki starts laughing as he regards the cheering crowd again.

"Enjoying yourself, aren't you lad?" commented Fandral while raising an eyebrow.

Loki raised a sardonic eyebrow in response.

**"The bright lure of freedom! Diminishes your life's joy! In a mad scramble for a place, in this chamber."**

"Strangely poetic aren't we?" commented Sif sarcastically.

"It astounds me that you know what 'poetic' means Sif," Loki shot back with his eyes n the screen.

Sif glared at him.

Thor looked back and forth between his brother and friend, unsure of what to do.

The crowd -mostly females- cheer in agreement.

**"In this," Loki continues "Meager palace of Midgard," some people laugh, "The arena they call," he pauses a bit and raises an eyebrow at the crowd, "Hall 'H'"**

**The crowd starts screaming.  
**

**Loki shakes his head a bit, smiling, and says "You should've let me rule when you had the chance!"**

**The crowd continues either cheering or laughing.**

**"Yet here you are!" Loki continues as he paces across the stage. He pauses, points at someone, and says 'Shh' in a loud voice much to the amusement of the crowd gathered.**

**Loki then says, "Kneel," in a firm tone that makes the crowd go mad again.**

The Asgardians regarded the screen in surprise.

"Most of what he said was insulting and yet that doesn't seem to bother them!" exclaimed an Asgardian warrior.

"Tch, Midgardians! They got no dignity!" sneered another warrior.

He suddenly went as still as a statue. It seems JH didn't like his little comment.

"Anyone else?" she asked her voice sickly sweet. No one responded. "Good"

**"Your Ears! Yearn for untold stories," he continues with his pacing, "Your eyes crave for unseen sights! Your imaginations ache and hunger!" [1]**

**He pauses, lifts a finger, and turns to the audience, "Where are your Avengers now?"**

**The crowd starts screaming again. One guy even yells, "TEXT ME!" much to Loki's amusement.**

Thor smiled in amusement while Frigga hid a chuckle.

Loki smiles, shakes his head and says, "Claim loyalty... To me!"

And the crowd absolutely loses it. They are screaming louder than they ever have before.

Many people cover their ears in pain but they are mostly surprised when they hear JH yelling, "I CLAIM LOYALTY TO YOU!"

All of them look at the ceiling in disbelief. Yes. Even Thor and Loki, though Thor was more amused than disbelieving.

**Loki grins happily and continues, "And I will give you all you need."**  
**  
The crowd loses it again.**

**Loki raises a hand says, "Say my name,"**

**The crowd screams, "LOKI!"**

"LOKI!" yells JH with the crowd. Her Victims are eyeing the ceiling with disbelief once again.

"What? I said I was a Loki fan!" she exclaims indigent. Many people were casting Loki subtle -Considering they are Asgardians. Not- glances. Loki looked to be indifferent.

His mother and brother knew better.

**"Say my name," he says again.**

**"LOKI!"**

"LOKI!" yells JH with the crowd again.  
**  
"Say my NAME!" **

Multiple Asgardians raised their eyebrows at the dramatic change in tone.**  
**  
**"LOKI!"**

"LOKI!" They weren't surprised anymore at this point. Midgardians are so weird.  
**  
"SAY. MY. NAAAAME!"**

"Nice to see you're still as dramatic as ever brother," Commented Thor in amusement.

"Oh shut up!" snarled Loki though there was no real malice in his tone. Thor counted that as a win.

**"LOOOKIIIII!"**

"LOKI!" JH was squealing at this point. They felt her presence recede for a few seconds but before they could try anything she cleared her throat, "Sorry, 'bout that. Got over-excited,"

They knew better than to comment.

**One guy from the crowd yells, "My wife loves you!" **_**(A/N: No one is judging her.)**_ **Much to the amusement of Loki and the audience.**

**"It seems.." Loki says preparing for his exit, "I have an army." He finishes as he continues exiting the stage.**

"Yes you do~," said JH in a sing-song voice.  
**  
He stops short before he leaves, and points at the screen behind him saying, "Feast your eyes!" Before leaving the stage completely.**

**The crowd cheers follow him as he leaves.**

The screen went dark.

"So," said JH with an expectant tone, "Did I prove that Loki is one of the favorites in my world?"

No one commented and that was telling enough.

"Good. Now I believe it's time to get serious," said JH with no hints of the previous playfulness in her voice.

Odin looked at the ceiling showing the first response in 4 minutes, "By showing us the future I believe?"

"Why yes, King Odin," said JH, "Though it is not as bright as you might think,"

Now, with the air of seriousness projected in the room, the Asgardians grew grim.

'_What could the future possibly hold for it to need changing?' _thought Loki worriedly.

"Ready?" JH asked.

Odin nodded.

The audience quieted.

And the screen lit up.

* * *

_**A/N: And another chapter is done! It's time to get serious! I personally like to think that this chapter is the calm before the storm. Things are getting serious, and shit is hitting the fan.**_

_**Do you think our Asgardian friends are ready?**_

_**[1] I'm not 100% sure of what Tom said here but oh well.**_

_**Peace!**_

_**.exe is officially out!**_


	3. The Avengers: Part 1

_**(P.S: Should I make a Tumblr account for this fic? Tell me your answer in the comments please!)**_

**(DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own 'The Avengers' or the 'Thor' characters! All rights belong to Marvel!)**

**EXT. UNKNOWN AREA OF SPACE 1**

**Space, a floating staircase among the rocks...THE OTHER**

**speaks to a DISEMBODIED FIGURE in a chair.**

**THE OTHER (V.O)**

**The Tesseract has awakened. It is**

**in a little world, a human world.**

Odin's one eye widened in horror at the scene and the familiar voice, 'No! It can't be!' he thought in horror.

Meanwhile, Loki shuddered in his seat, unnoticed by anyone, and regarded the screen with disdain, 'Why do I suddenly feel… violated? Like nothing in my mind is safe from that creature?' he thought frantically with another shudder.

The warriors of Asgard were confused by what they were seeing. However, two warriors recognized the voice.

'NO!' Tyr thought in terror, 'We saw him fall many millennials ago!'[1]

Heimdall's face grew grim. 'It seems, the Mad Titan has returned,' he thought as he cast a look at Tyr's pallid, horror-stricken face. 'And it seems that I am not alone in this assumption,'

**They would wield its power.**

**THE OTHER hands LOKI a scepter with a glowing blue gem…**

**THE OTHER (V.O)**

**But our ally knows its workings as**

**they never will. **

"LOKI?!" Yelled everyone in the theater with the exception of Loki himself. Loki paled, as many distrusting eyes turned to him.

No one noticed the scene go still in their haste to place the blame on someone.

"Ally? What is the meaning of this, Loki?" asked Odin coldly.

Loki looked at his fa- no. Odin was not his father. No one here was family. Not even Frigga. Loki silently cursed himself as he bared his teeth against each other. How could he have allowed himself to relax so easily? How could he have forgotten what happened in the past three days?

He defiantly raised his head and looked at the faces of his- the family that raised him. He looked into Frigga's stricken face with well-veiled sadness. He looked into Thor's pleading eyes with defiance. He looked into Odin's hard, cold, eye with anger.

"I know not _father_," he answered at long last. His tone was as cold as Jotunheim itself, his eyes icy as a glacier. "This is the future after all," he drawled. Some -as in very few people- appeared to believe him. Others opened their mouths to retort.

Before anyone can get another word in though, JH's silky, hard, voice interrupted, "I believe we should proceed." she said her tone final. No one dared to argue otherwise.

**He is ready to**

**lead. And our force...**

**The CHITAURI put on their face mask and get ready.**

**THE OTHER (V.O)**

**...our Chitauri, will follow. The**

**world will be his...the universe,**

**yours. And the humans, what can**

**they do but burn?**

Thor growled as he thought of his time on Midgard. He had met some of the kindest, most generous people there. He'd have to talk with the Allfather about this. They simply cannot let the Earth fall to the clutches of whoever was talking.

He dared to sneak a glance at his little brother. 'Loki…' he thought grimly, 'I sincerely hope you have nothing to do with this,'

**A 3d model of the Tesseract, we move inside it slowly**

**2 EXT. MOUNTAIN RANGE - EARLY NIGHT 2**

**A helicopter SPEEDS over this mountain at high-speed. The**

**CAMERA pans up over the mountain and we see...**

**3 EXT. SHIELD/NASA FACILITY - CONTINUOUS 3**

**This base is grand beyond belief. There is a frantic**

**evacuation in progress. AGENTS, SCIENTISTS, and PERSONNEL**

**rush around the base frantically.**

**INTERCOM VOICE**

**All personnel, the evacuation order has**

**been confirmed. Proceed to your**

**designated vehicles...**

**A man flushes people by. The sign on the building reads:**

**JOINT DARK ENERGY MISSION; WESTERN DIVISION; PROJECT**

**PEGASUS, NASA SPACE RADIATION FACILITY, S.H.I.E.L.D**

**ACCELERATOR TEST FACILITY**

**INTERCOM VOICE**

**...for all campus evacuation.**

**Security Guards direct traffic. SHIELD agents assist people,**

**some stuff the trunks of their cars and leave the campus.**

**(CONTINUED)**

**CONTINUED: (2) 2.**

**INTERCOM VOICE (CONT'D)**

**This is not a drill. Emergency**

**personnel proceed to your**

**designated vehicles for all campus**

**evacuation.**

**The helicopter slows above a4 EXT. LANDING PAD, SHIELD/NASA FACILITY - CONTINUOUS 4**

**There is a man in a suit waiting. This is AGENT PHIL COULSON.**

Thor perked up a bit at the sight of Agent Coulson.

"Son of Coul!" he crowed happily.

The other Asgardians in the room regarded him weirdly.

"Who?" asked Sif.

"Son of Coul! He is a human I met during my exile!" responded Thor still beaming.

Everyone, but Loki, Frigga, and Odin, regarded him weirdly.

**ON THE CHOPPER: The door slides open. Out comes a female,**

**this is AGENT MARIA HILL. Following behind her is NICK FURY.**

**Fury and Hill walk over to Coulson.**

**FURY**

**How bad is it?**

**AGENT COULSON**

**That's the problem, sir. We don't**

**know.**

**5 INT. ELEVATOR SHAFT - MOMENTS LATER (EARLY NIGHT) 5**

**An elevator rushes down. It's going fast.**

**AGENT COULSON (V.O)**

**Doctor Selvig read an...**

**6 INT. LOWER LEVEL - CONTINUOUS 6**

**Coulson, Fury, and Hill make their way through the crowds of**

**evacuating personnel.**

**AGENT COULSON**

**...energy surge from the Tesseract**

**four hours ago.**

**FURY**

**NASA didn't authorize Selvig could**

**go to test B.**

**AGENT COULSON**

**He wasn't testing it. He wasn't**

**even in the room. Spontaneous**

**Event.**

Odin looked at the ceiling, "Are they speaking of the Tesseract?"

"Yes," answered JH

Odin frowned but nodded nonetheless. Humans shouldn't be meddling in what they don't understand.

**MARIA HILL**

**It just turned itself on?**

"No. It wouldn't turn itself on spontaneously," mumbled Loki to himself, "There has to be an interference somewhere,"

Thor looked at his brother, "And why is that brother?"

Loki looked at Thor suspiciously before answering, "The Tesseract is a powerful, magical artifact, Thor. It doesn't just spontaneously 'turn on' or malfunction. Judging by the scene at the beginning of this….. Viewing, those... Chitauri are most likely interfering," he said, agitation clear in his voice.

"Or you," said Hogan quietly.

"Pardon?" asked Loki in confusion.

"Or you. You said the Chitauri might be interfering with this 'Tesseract'. We also saw you at the beginning of this viewing receiving something from them. They also called you their 'ally' and that makes you a liable suspect," explained Hogan mistrust in his tone.

Loki just looked around before setting his jaw defiantly.

JH cleared her throat pointedly reminding them of what they were watching.

(**CONTINUED)**

**CONTINUED: (2) 3.**

**FURY**

**Where are the energy levels now?**

**AGENT COULSON**

**Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut**

**it down we ordered evac.**

**FURY**

**How long to get everyone out?**

**AGENT COULSON**

**Campus should be clear in the next**

**half an hour.**

**FURY**

**Do better.**

**Fury and Hill continue on as Coulson turns around and heads**

**the other way.**

**7 INT. STAIRCASE - MOMENTS LATER (EARLY NIGHT) 7**

**Fury and Hill make their way down to the lower levels.**

**MARIA HILL**

**Sir, evacuation may be futile.**

**FURY**

**We should tell them to go back to**

**sleep?**

**MARIA HILL**

**If we can't control the Tesseract's**

**the energy there may not be a minimum**

**safe distance.**

**FURY**

**I need you to make sure the Phase**

**Two prototypes are shipped out.**

**MARIA HILL**

**Sir, is that really a priority**

**right now?**

**FURY**

**Until such time as the world ends,**

**we will act as though it intends to**

**spin on. Clear out the tech below.**

**Every piece of Phase Two on a truck**

**and gone.**

**(CONTINUED)**

**CONTINUED: (2) 4.**

**MARIA HILL**

**Yes, Sir.**

**(to guards)**

**With me.**

**Fury enters the Tesseract room.**

**8 INT. TESSERACT CHAMBER ROOM - CONTINUOUS (EARLY NIGHT) 8**

**Fury makes his way over to ERIK SELVIG.**

**FURY**

**Talk to me, Doctor.**

'Selvig!' thought Thor happily though he knew better than to act on his excitement with the amount of tension in the air.

**SELVIG**

**Director.**

**FURY**

**Is there anything we know for**

**certain?**

**SELVIG**

**The Tesseract is misbehaving.**

**FURY**

**Is that supposed to be funny?**

**SELVIG**

**No, it's not funny at all. The**

**Tesseract is not only active, she's**

**misbehaving.**

**FURY**

**How soon can you pull the plug?**

**SELVIG**

**She's an energy source. We turn off**

**the power, she turns it back on. If**

**she reaches the peak level**

This worried the more magical, members of Asgard.

'I don't like this,' thought Frigga.

**FURY**

**We prepared for this, Doctor.**

**Harnessing energy from space.**

**SELVIG**

**We don't have the harness. My**

**calculations are far from complete.**

**She's throwing off interference,**

**radiation. Nothing harmful, low**

**levels of Gamma radiation.**

**(CONTINUED)**

**CONTINUED: (2) 5.**

**FURY**

**That can be harmful. Where's agent**

**Barton?**

**SELVIG**

**The hawk? Up in his nest, as usual.**

**CLINT BARTON, also known as HAWKEYE, is on a balcony,**

**observing the lab.**

**FURY**

**(over Barton's radio)**

**Agent Barton. Report.**

**Barton zip-lines down a rope.**

**FURY (V.O)**

**(turn)**

**I gave you this detail so you could**

**keep a close eye on things.**

**Fury and Barton walk together toward the Tesseract machine.**

**BARTON**

**I see better from a distance.**

**FURY**

**Have you seen anything that might**

**set this thing off?**

**A NASA SCIENTIST calls for Selvig.**

**NASA SCIENTIST**

**Doctor! It's spiking again.**

**Barton and Fury step onto the platform, in front of the**

**Tesseract machine.**

**BARTON**

**No one's come and gone. And**

**Selvig's clean. No contacts, no IM.**

**If there's any tampering, sir, it**

**wasn't this end.**

**While Barton is talking Selvig walks over to the computer**

**where the NASA SCIENTIST is. He looks concerned and worried.**

**FURY**

**(a little confused)**

**At this end?**

**(CONTINUED)**

**CONTINUED: (3) 6.**

**BARTON**

**Yeah. The Cube is a doorway to the**

**other end of space, right? Doors**

**open from both sides.**

**The Cube sparks.**

**SELVIG**

**What's that?**

**10 INT. SECURITY It sparks again.**

**9 EXT. BEHIND A TRUCK - SAME (EARLY NIGHT) 9**

**Coulson stands. The grounds of the campus shakes. He grabs**

**the truck.**

**LEVEL FOUR - SAME 10**

**Hill turns and looks around her, hearing a creaking noise as**

**the building shakes.**

**11 INT. TESSERACT CHAMBER ROOM - CONTINUOUS 11**

**The Cube sparks some more, bigger each time. A beam of**

**energy which opens into a portal. There is an explosion.**

**A could from the beam floats to the top of the chamber. On**

**the platform is LOKI, God of Mischief and Lies, kneeling.**

**Several GUARDS move in slowly.**

**TIGHT ON LOKI: He looks up, grinning menacingly. He stands**.

The Asgardians gasped in shock and outrage.

"LOKI!" Bellowed Thor in anger and turned towards his shocked brother.

Loki stared at the screen in numb shock. Right now his head felt as if it was full of cotton wool, however, he jumped at his brother's bellow and found himself staring into two orbs of angry, electric blue.

He didn't get a chance to respond though as the scene continued.

**DOLLY IN: Fury and Barton stare in shock.**

**ON SELVIG: He is in awe and horror.**

**Loki looks around. Fury is ready to act.**

**FURY**

**(to Loki)**

**Sir, please put down the spear!**

**Loki looks at his scepter then fires a stream on blue light**

**from it. Barton pushes Fury out the way. The guards open**

**fire. Loki jumps at them, firing more energy and fighting.**

**Shooting scientists and agents. Barton moves towards him but**

**Loki grabs his arm.**

**LOKI**

**You have heart.**

Loki shuddered at his tone while Thor turned angrier and angrier, glaring at his brother.

Loki felt sick. He… He wouldn't be going around to conquer planets now, would he? That wasn't even his fighting style!

**(CONTINUED)**

**CONTINUED: (2) 7.**

**Loki touches the tip of the spear to Barton's chest and his**

**eyes become ice blue. He puts his gun away**.

"What did you do to him?" snarled Volstagg.

It wasn't Loki that answered though. It was Odin, "Mind control," he said neutrally.

Volstagg went speechless with shock. As did all of Asgard.

**Loki moves to**

**another agent and does the same as he's done to Barton.**

**Fury pulls the Cube from the machine it was in and shuts it**

**in a briefcase, then moves to leave.**

**LOKI**

**(to Fury, turning around)**

**Please don't. I still need that.**

"Remember kids! Manners are important!" said JH with an air of humor.

"How can you joke about something as grave as this?!" exclaimed an Asgardian soldier.

JH ignored him.

**FURY**

**This doesn't have to get any**

**messier.**

**LOKI**

**Of course, it does. I've come too**

**far for anything else. I am Loki,**

**of Asgard. And I am burdened with**

**glorious purpose.**

Despite herself, Frigga couldn't help but gasp at the state of her son.

Thor turned to her in concern, "Is something the matter mother?"

Startled, Frigga turned to Thor. She pursed her lips, before answering, "Loki looks so… sickly in appearance,"

Thor, confused, looked at his brother beside him before turning back to his mother, "He looks perfectly well for me, mother,"

Frigga closed her eyes and prayed for patience before looking at her eldest, "I meant the one on the screen, Thor,"

Embarrassed, Thor looked at the screen his eyes widening in realization, "You're right mother. He does look ill." he said shocked.

Loki, hearing their conversation, grimaced. He really did look bad there.

**Selvig, checking the pulse of NASA SCIENTIST, hears and**

**approaches.**

**SELVIG**

**Loki, brother of Thor?**

Loki scowled and grumbled darkly under his breath," [2]

**FURY**

**We have no quarrel with your**

**people.**

**LOKI**

**An ant has no quarrel with a boot. **_**(A/N: Ooooh burn!)**_

**FURY**

**You planning to step on us?**

**LOKI**

**I come with glad tidings, of a**

**world made free.**

**FURY**

**Free from what?**

**LOKI**

**Freedom. Freedom is life's great**

**lie. Once you accept that, in your**

**Heart**

"That makes no sense!" exclaimed Sif.

**Loki turns and places the spear tip on Selvig's chest.**

**-you will know peace.**

**Barton sees the Tesseract portal cloud, brewing, and moves to**

**Loki.**

**(CONTINUED)**

**CONTINUED: (3) 8.**

**FURY**

**Yeah, you say peace. I kinda think**

**you mean the other thing.**

**BARTON**

**(to Loki)**

**Sir, Director Fury is stalling.**

**This place is about to blow and**

**drop a hundred feet of rock on us.**

**He means to bury us.**

**FURY**

**Like the pharaohs of old.**

**SELVIG**

**He's right. The portal is**

**collapsing in on itself. We've got**

**maybe two minutes before this goes**

**critical.**

**LOKI**

**Well then.**

**Barton quickly draws his gun and shoots Fury, who drops the**

**case. Barton picks up as he, Loki, Selvig, and another agent**

**leave the room.**

**12 INT. SECURITY LEVEL FOUR - A FEW SHORT MOMENTS LATER 12**

**Barton and the others walk under the closing gate. Hill**

**comes out from the back room.**

**BARTON**

**We need these vehicles.**

**MARIA HILL**

**(seeing Loki)**

**Who's that?**

**BARTON**

**Didn't tell me.**

**The roof is slowly crumbling. Loki gets onto a SHIELD pickup**

**truck. Selvig enters the passenger seat, holding the case.**

In spite of himself, Loki couldn't help but mumble, "Fool!" under his breath.

It seemed that multiple Asgardians shared his sentiment.

**FURY**

**(over Hill's radio)**

**Hill!**

**9.**

**13 INT. TESSERACT CHAMBER ROOM - CONTINUOUS 13**

**FURY**

**(into his radio)**

**Do you copy?**

**14 INT. SECURITY LEVEL FOUR - CONTINUOUS 14**

**FURY**

**(over Hill's radio)**

**Barton...has turned.**

**Barton pulls his gun and fires at Hill, who rolls behind the**

**back room wall and returns fire. Barton enters the driver's**

**seat of the pickup and drives off with Loki is in the bed.**

**15 INT. TESSERACT CHAMBER ROOM - CONTINUOUS 15**

**Fury stands up and rushes out as the Tesseract cloud gets**

**bigger and bigger above him. The lab is getting destroyed.**

**FURY**

**(into radio)**

**Get the Tesseract. Shut them down.**

**16 INT. SECURITY LEVEL FOUR - CONTINUOUS 16**

**Hill throws her radio into the front seat of a SHIELD jeep.**

**She jumps in after and speeds away, trying to catch up with**

**Barton.**

**17 INT. DIMLY LIT UNDERGROUND TUNNEL - CONTINUOUS 17**

**SHIELD cars are chasing Barton's pickup. Loki fires a beam**

**from his spear, flipping the car over on its head -**

**blocking the pursuing vehicles and fleeing cars.**

**18 INT. LOWER LEVEL - CONTINUOUS (EARLY DAWN) 18**

**The portal begins to collapse as Fury tries to escape.**

**Falling debris misses him by a few inches.**

**19 INT. FRONT STEPS OF A BUILDING - CONTINUOUS 19**

**Coulson is assisting evacuation, supervising guards as the**

**wheel crates. An explosion rocks the building. They all fall**

**as the roof dissolves faster. The four guards try to pick up**

**the case**

**AGENT COULSON**

**(to guards)**

**Let's just go. No-no-no! Leave it,**

**leave it. GO!**

**10.**

**20 INT. DIMLY LIT UNDERGROUND TUNNEL - CONTINUOUS 20**

**Barton speeds up because he's coming up on an intersection.**

**Hill comes speeding out of the right tunnel, she spins the**

**jeep around - coming face to face with Barton, who shoots**

**through his window. Hill returns fire - firing through the**

**windshield.**

Fandral let out a low whistle, "For Midgardians they sure are daring!"

Several warriors nodded in agreement.

**21 INT. MILITARY TRANSPORT TRUCK - CONTINUOUS 21**

**Coulson and the guards climb into the canopy of the truck.**

**AGENT COULSON**

**(into radio)**

**We're clear upstairs, sir...**

**22 EXT. LANDING PAD, SHIELD/NASA FACILITY - CONTINUOUS 22**

**Fury runs through the front door of a building and into...**

**AGENT COULSON (V.O)**

**(over Fury's radio)**

**...We need to go.**

**The last waiting chopper, which takes off as the ground**

**beneath begins to crack up.**

**23 INT. DIMLY LIT UNDERGROUND TUNNEL - CONTINUOUS 23**

**Barton fires at Hill one more time. She fires back, finally**

**Barton gets the upper hand and swings in front of Hill -**

**cutting her off. She turns the jeep around and continues to**

**speed behind them.**

**24 EXT. LANDING PAD, SHIELD/NASA FACILITY - CONTINUOUS 24**

**Fury's chopper is in the air, the ground begins collapsing.**

Many Asgardians gaped at the extent of the damage inflicted by the Tesseract.

'How can something this small cause all of that damage?!' thought Volstagg

**25 INT. TESSERACT CHAMBER ROOM - CONTINUOUS 25**

**The Tesseract portal cloud explodes.**

**26 EXT. SHIELD/NASA FACILITY - CONTINUOUS 26**

**The entire base explodes and crumbles in on itself -**

**sinking into the underground. Fury watches in horror from**

**his chopper window.**

**11.**

**27 DIMLY LIT UNDERGROUND TUNNEL - CONTINUOUS 27**

**The ceiling of the tunnel falls, trapping Hill and other**

**agents underground. Loki looks at the exit to see if they**

**will make it out.**

Tyr couldn't help but silently praise Loki in his mind, 'Always stay alert to your surroundings! Good strategy!'

**28 INT. MILITARY TRANSPORT TRUCK - CONTINUOUS 28**

**Coulson and the others in the canopy stare at the ground**

**behind their truck - the ground is still collapsing,**

**seconds behind there vehicle, they get away in time.**

**29 EXT. DESERT - CONTINUOUS (NIGHT) 29**

**Loki and the others escape the tunnel seconds before the**

**exit is covered up by the fallen ceiling. As they drive**

**along, Fury's chopper chases them. Barton drives frantically**

**as Fury shoots at them from the sky.**

**Loki blasts the helicopter and Fury jumps to the ground as**

**it crashes, he continues to fire as the truck drives off in**

**the distance. He stands.**

**AGENT COULSON**

**(over Fury's radio)**

**Director.**

**BEGIN INTERCUT: FURY / TRUCK CANOPY / UNDERGROUND TUNNEL**

**AGENT COULSON (CONT'D)**

**(into radio)**

**Director Fury, do you copy?**

**FURY**

**(into radio)**

**The Tesseract is with a hostile**

**force. I have men down. Hill?**

**MARIA HILL**

**(into radio; getting out of**

**crushed jeep)**

"How did she survive?" Asked Fandral in shock.

"She must've taken cover in the last minute," answered him Sif

**A lot of men still under. Don't**

**know how many survivors.**

**FURY**

**(over Hill's radio)**

**Sound a general call. I want every**

**living soul...**

**FURY**

**(into radio)**

**...not working rescue looking for**

**that briefcase.**

**(CONTINUED)**

**CONTINUED: (2) 12.**

**MARIA HILL**

**(into radio)**

**Roger that.**

**FURY**

**(into radio)**

**Coulson, get back to base.**

**FURY**

**(over Coulson's radio)**

**This is a level seven.**

**FURY**

**(over Hill's radio)**

**As of right now...**

**FURY**

**(into his radio)**

**We are at war**.

Some Asgardians took the liberty to glare daggers at Loki. The Jotun/Asgardian in question didn't seem so bothered though judging by the bored look on his face.

**AGENT COULSON**

**(into his radio)**

**What do we do?**

**Fury thinks as the CAMERA GOES TIGHT on him.**

**TITLE CARD: Marvel's THE AVENGERS**

"The Avengers?" Repeated a warrior in confusion.

"Oh you'll see soon," said JH and they could practically hear the wink and grin in her voice.

Odin cast the ceiling a look but before he could voice his concerns JH spoke again.

"I will answer all of your questions after this viewing though I'll prefer to keep some answers to myself. After all, this isn't the only part you'll see," she spoke.

"It isn't the only part we'll see?" Asked a warrior in Confusion.

"I said I will answer all of your questions later~" was JH's retort.

Many Asgardians glared at the ceiling. She was so annoying…

"Now let us continue this without any further ado!"

And with that, the viewing started again.

* * *

_**A/N: And we meet again! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**[1]Many years ago Asgard went into war with Thanos, and they won. They obviously didn't expect to hear his right-hand man speaking to him after millennials of his defeat. I have no idea if this is canon, but in my universe it is.**_

_**[2]Loki absolutely HATES being known only as 'Thor's little brother'. He obviously has his own reputation though that was not enough to stop people from identifying him as such.**_

_**For those who don't know Tyr is the Norse God of war.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Fma-Fangirl . exe is officially out!**_


	4. The Avengers: Part 2

**Script**

"Dialogue"

'_Thoughts'_

Normal actions

_**(A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**_

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'The Avengers' or 'Thor' characters! All rights belong to Marvel!)**

* * *

**EXT. OLD WAREHOUSE, RUSSIA - NIGHT 30 A train speeds by. CAMERA PULLS through the warehouse window and MOVES UP to the third floor where NATASHA ROMANOFF aka BLACK WIDOW, is tied to a chair. A man slaps her. She screams. **

**GEORGI LUCHKOV (in Russian) This isn't how I wanted this evening to go. **

**NATASHA (in Russian) I know how you wanted this evening. Believe me, this is better. **

**GEORGI LUCHKOV (in Russian) Who are you working for? Lermentov, yes? **

"What are they talking about?" asked Fandral in confusion.

"Spying most likely," murmured Loki absently probably not even realizing that it's Fandral he's talking to.

Fandral shot him a distrustful look but remained silent nonetheless.

From her place in her room, JH sighed, 'Not even 10 minutes past and they're being distrustful of him,' She scowled at the screen of her computer, 'That will have to change soon,' [1]

**TALL THUG walks over to Natasha and leans the chair over a pit. She becomes scared.**

Sif scoffed at the weakness of this Midgardian.

**GEORGI LUCHKOV (CONT'D) (in Russian) Does he think we have to go through him to move our cargo?**

**NATASHA (in Russian) I thought General Solohob is in charge of the export business.**

**GEORGI LUCHKOV (in Russian) Solohob. A bagman, a front. Your outdated information betrays you. The famous Black Widow is just another pretty face. **

**NATASHA (in Russian) You really think I'm pretty? **

"Why would she ask him that?" asked a confused warrior, "Isn't him her enemy?"

"Oh no she's not being genuine," answered JH, "She's toying with him,"

This confused the warrior even more. How can she be toying with the enemy without beating him up? His companion beside him sighed. Obviously, the warrior wasn't that bright.

**TALL THUG grabs her jaw and forces it open as Luchkov walks to the table behind him. **

**GEORGI LUCHKOV (in Russian) Tell Lermentov we don't need him to move the tanks. Tell him he is out. Well... **

**Luchkov picks up a tool of the table and plays with it. ...You may have to write it.**

**Suddenly a phone rings. WEASELLY THUG answers his phone.**

'Idiot!' thought Loki as he stared at the man. What kind of idiot allows himself to be distracted while on a mission/interrogation?

**WEASELLY THUG It's for her.**

**Luchkov takes the phone. **

**GEORGI LUCHKOV (in Russian; into the cell) You listen carefully**

**AGENT COULSON (V.O) (over the cell) You're at 1- 14 Silensky Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby. **

**Luchkov hands the phone to Natasha, who balances it on her shoulder.**

Tyr sneered, "Coward!" he exclaimed.

"Or self-preservative," murmured Loki, his tone still distant.

**(over the cell) We need you to come in. **

**NATASHA (into the cell) Are you kidding? I'm working.**

**AGENT COULSON (over the cell) This takes precedence**.

**NATASHA (into the cell) I'm in the middle of an interrogation, and this moron is giving me everything. **

**GEORGI LUCHKOV (to Tall Thug) I not- give everything.**

Loki scoffed disbelievingly.

**Natasha gives Luchkov a look.**

That is mirrored by Loki, Frigga, and, surprisingly, Thor.

**BEGIN INTERCUT: COULSON / NATASHA **

**NATASHA (into the cell) Look, you can't pull me out of this right now.**

**AGENT COULSON (into the cell) Natasha...Barton's been compromised. **

"Why does that matter?" asked a warrior.

"She must be a dear friend or something," answered another.

**NATASHA (into the cell) Let me put you on hold.**

**Luchkov moves in for the cell phone. Natasha kicks him between the legs and headbutts him. WEASELLY THUG swings his fist at her and she kicks him back. TALL THUG runs up and she spins around - and the chair legs hit him.**

**WEASELLY THUG jumps to his feet. Natasha rolls with the chair and drops the legs on his feet. She whips her head at him and hits him in the nose then trips him.**

**As she fights the TALL THUG, Coulson listens to the fight over the phone. He stands quiet - waiting as he hears the groaning, kicking, and punching.**

**Natasha springboards off TALL THUG's back somersaults and breaks the chair on WEASELLY THUG. TALL THUG grabs her and Natasha bends his hand then hits him with the chair leg. She does a front dropkick against TALL THUG then pushes herself off the ground with both hands. **

**She runs toward TALL THUG, who is out of breath, and flips him with her thighs. Luchkov stands and she swiftly walks over to the chain hanging from the ceiling. As he approaches she hits him with it, wraps one leg in it, and throws him into the pit. She leaves him upside down and picks up the cell and her high heels.**

Many Asgardians were gaping at the raw display of skill this human just demonstrated. Heck, even Hogun had his eyebrows raised in shock.,

Thor was practically beaming. This Natasha gives a good name for warrior females! And she's a Midgardian too!

"I think she fights better than you Sif. And she was tied to a chair too!" said Fandral to Sif, gaping awe.

Snapping out of her surprised stupor Sif punched him in the face with a vicious glare.

**NATASHA (CONT'D) (into the cell) Where's Barton now?**

**AGENT COULSON (over the cell) We don't know. **

**NATASHA But he's alive?**

**AGENT COULSON (into phone) We think so. **

**Coulson is looking at a screen that's playing a video of Hawkeye & Black Widow in Budapest. We'll brief you on everything when you get back. **

**Coulson is handed a folder. He walks down some stairs as he talks. **

**But first, we need you to talk to the big guy. **

**NATASHA (into cell) Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me.**

**AGENT COULSON Oh I've got Stark! You get the **_**big**_ **guy.**

**END INTERCUT**

**Natasha stops in her tracks, shocked at what Coulson has just said.**

**NATASHA (in Russian; quietly) My God. **

The Asgardians raised an eyebrow. Who could they be talking about?

**EXT. SLUMS, CALCUTTA, INDIA - NIGHT**

**A YOUNG GIRL sprints across a busy street. She runs through a crowd of people, rushing down a busy alleyway. She runs into a house and up the stairs.**

**CALCUTTA WOMAN approaches her. BRUCE BANNER, the alter ego of the Incredible Hulk, is treating the ill in the b.g. **

**CALCUTTA WOMAN (in Hindi) Who are you? Get out! There is sickness here! **

**YOUNG GIRL (very fast in Hindi) Are you the doctor? I need a doctor. My father. My father's not waking up! He has a fever and he's moaning but his eyes won't open.**

"Poor child," muttered Frigga sadly.

**Banner hears and moves over to the YOUNG GIRL. He kneels before her. **

**BANNER (in Hindi) Slow down.**

**YOUNG GIRL (in Hindi) My father**

**BANNER (in Hindi) Like them?**

**Banner points to the people in the house that are sick. YOUNG GIRL nods and holds up a wad of cash.**

**YOUNG GIRL (in Hindi; emotion) Please!**

Loki quirked an eyebrow, "How sweet. I almost believed her," he said

"What do you mean?" asked Thor looking at his brother.

Loki gave him a look but didn't reply.

**EXT. OLD ABANDONED SHACK, CALCUTTA OUTSKIRTS - LATER**

**YOUNG GIRL is rushing to reach the shack but Banner, a little suspicious, grabs her - slowing her down. A truck drives by very slow, Banner glances at it as it passes.**

**Banner and the girl rush across the dirt road. The YOUNG GIRL sprints into the shack and Banner follows slowly.**

**INT. OLD ABANDONED SHACK - CONTINUOUS**

**Banner enters in time to see her escape through the window. He's been ditched and he realizes he's been set up.**

**BANNER (quietly to himself) Should have got paid upfront Banner. **

Loki smirked victoriously to himself, as Thor turned to look at him incredulously.

"How did you know?!" asked Thor in shock.

Loki shrugged. It took a liar to identify another liar.

**NATASHA You know, for a man who's supposed to be... **

**Natasha reveals herself to Banner from behind a curtain. **

**NATASHA (CONT'D) ...avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle.**

Loki quirked an eyebrow. Why would he need to avoid the stress?

**BANNER (putting his bag down) Avoiding stress isn't the secret. **

**NATASHA Then what is it? Yoga?**

**BANNER And you brought me to the end of the city. Smart. (peeping through the window) I- uh- I assume the whole place is surrounded. **

**NATASHA Just you and me**

'_Liar,'_ thought Loki.

**Natasha removes her scarf.**

**BANNER And your actress buddy? She a spy too, they start that young?**

**NATASHA (a little nervous) I did.**

**BANNER Who are you? **

**NATASHA Natasha Romanoff. **

**BANNER Are you here to kill me, Ms. Romanoff? 'Cause that's not going to work out for everyone. **

**NATASHA No, no. Of course not. I'm here on behalf of SHIELD.**

**BANNER (a little mad) SHIELD. How'd they find me?**

**NATASHA We never lost you, Doctor. We've kept our distance, **even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent.

"That's suspicious," muttered Hogan

"Suspicious how?" asked Volstagg

"They wouldn't do this out of the goodness of their hearts, no one would," Hogan answered.

**BANNER Why? **

**NATASHA Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now we need you to come in. **

**BANNER What if I say no?**

**NATASHA (seductive, sturn, smiling) I'll persuade you. **

**BANNER (a little sad and reluctant) And what if the- Ot**her Guy says no?

"What other guy? Something isn't adding up," said Sif.

"Wait and see," retorted JH, obviously still not liking Sif.

Sif glared at the ceiling.

**NATASHA You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you want to break that streak. **

**Banner pushes at an old wooden cradle, it creaks**

**BANNER Well, I don't every time get what I want. **

'No one does,' Thought Loki wryly.

**NATASHA Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe.**

**BANNER (chuckles) Oh those I actively try to avoid. **

**NATASHA This (takes a seat) is the Tesseract. **

**Natasha slides a cell phone along the table. On it is an image of the Tesseract.** **It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet.**

Odin and Loki scoffed in unison, obviously not noticing they did so together. An understatement if they heard any.

**Banner puts on his glasses, approaches and picks up the touch screen cell phone. **

BANNER What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?

"No," said a warrior rolling his eyes, "He wants you to find it,"

Facepalms were heard.

**NATASHA He wants you to find it. It's been taken. It emits a Gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. No one knows Gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be. **

**BANNER So Fury isn't after the monster?**

**NATASHA Not that he's told me.**

**BANNER And he tells you everything?**

**NATASHA Talk to Fury, he needs you on this. **

**BANNER (immediate response) He needs me in a cage? **

**NATASHA No one's going to put you in a**

**BANNER STOP LYING TO ME!**

Some Asgardians flinched back at the abrupt yell. Especially Loki, though that was only because he let his guard down.

**Banner yells, crashing his hands down on the table. Natasha stands, pulling a gun and aims at him. He draws back, smiling.**

**I'm sorry. That was mean. (smiles) I just wanted to see what you'd do. **

**Natasha stares at him, a little teary, scared out of her mind. **

**Why don't we do this the easy way where you don't use that and the- other Guy doesn't make a mess? Okay?...Natasha**

**Natasha lowers her weapon and speaks into an earpiece.**

**NATASHA (quietly into her earpiece) Stand down. We're good here.**

"Idiot!" hissed Loki, '_She blew her cover!'_

**The horde of armed guards surrounding the shack lower their weapons.**

**BANNER Just you and me?**

**Natasha realizes he knows and stands silent.**

**INT. DARKROOM, CARRIER - NIGHT**

**Fury is talking with the Council, four shadowy figures on screens. **

**COUNCILMAN This is out of line, Director. You're dealing with forces you can't control. **

**FURY You ever been in a war, councilman? In a firefight? Did you feel an overabundance of control?**

**COUNCILMAN, You're saying that this Asgard is declaring war on our planet? **

"Not Asgard," muttered Sid under her breath venomously, and shot a glare at Loki, "Loki,"

**FURY Not Asgard, Loki. **

Sif blinked in shock.

**COUNCILWOMAN, He can't be working alone. What about the other one, his brother?**

Volstagg immediately started protesting, "How DARE that Midgardian doubt Thor's morals and sincerity!"

Fandral joined in, "He is trustworthy!"

Comments like, "Yeah!" or "It is Thor who is trustworthy!" were flying around the room.

After about a minute of shouting and protest, JH had had enough, "SILENCE!"

The Asgardians immediately shut up, noticing the air of anger in the room.

JH spoke, her voice loud with fury and annoyance, "I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE BOISTEROUS, BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" She yelled, "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE A HIGHLY ESTEEMED CIVILIZATION, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE PRIDE NOT YELL LIKE A BUNCH OF FISHERMEN IN THE MARKET!" She took an audible breath before speaking again, this time with barely controlled rage, "I brought you here, to learn from the future, not fight with the screen or each other and mistrust and segregate each other. If you want this to work out for everyone, I advise you to control your tempers and _use your brains!_ You are still allowed to comment all you want, just… just think before you speak. I am sure that this will not be the last time I say this, but at least control your tempers for the remainder of this movie. You have _one_ chance. _Don't blow it_," and with that JH ended her speech. [2]

The Asgardians were shocked beyond words. Even Odin had his eye blown up, open wide in shock.

No one expected JH to be this pissed or even interfere for that matter. Needless, they were surprised by the nerve of this Midgardian girl.

A sigh was heard before JH spoke again, "Let us get this over with, we still have over two hours to go through," she said tiredly.

No one protested.

**FURY Our intelligence says Thor is not a hostile. But he's worlds away and we can't depend on him to help either. It's up to us.**

**COUNCILMAN Which is why you should be focusing on Phase Two, it was designed for exactly this purpose. **

**FURY Phase Two isn't ready; our enemy is. We need a response team.**

**COUNCILMAN The Avengers Initiative was shut down. **

**FURY This isn't about the Avengers.**

**COUNCILMAN, We're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're gonna leave the fate of the human race to a handful of freaks. **

**FURY I'm not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team. These people may be isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe, with the right push, they can be exactly what we need. **

**COUNCILWOMAN, You believe! **

**COUNCILMAN War isn't won by sentiment, Director. **

'_True,'_ Loki thought.

**FURY No, It's won by soldiers.**

'_Also, true…' _He thought again.

**INT. GYM - NIGHT**

**STEVE ROGERS, alter ego of Captain America, is hitting a punching bag in a gym. He has several flashbacks of World War Two. During his flashbacks... **

**CAPTAIN AMERICA (V.O) There's not enough time. I gotta put her in the water.**

**...he hits the bag harder, faster…**

**PEGGY CARTER (V.O) You won't be alone.**

**...he hits the bag even faster.**

**SCIENTIST (V.O) Oh my God. This guy's still alive.**

**Steve throws the hardest punch he has left and it knocks the bag across the room. **

All the warriors blinked in surprise.

"What was that?" breathed Sif in shock.

"Flashbacks," answered Loki and JH at the same time. The Asgardians gave Loki a surprised look, but he did not seem to have noticed at all.

Thor started to worry. Loki had been an awful, lot distant for the past few minutes. He did not like this. He cast a quick look at his mother and saw that she had the same worried look on her face. '_It seems that mother had noticed too,'_ Thor thought anxiously.

**Breathing hard, Steve picks up another bag from a line on the floor and hangs it up. He begins to hit it. And-**

**FURY (across the room) Trouble sleeping?**

**STEVE (hitting the bag) Slept for seventy years, Sir. I think I've had my fill. **

That had many people raise their eyebrows.

"Slept for seventy years? That's impossible for Midgardians!" said Tyr in shock.

"Eh... It's... It's a long story…" answered JH lamely, "I'll explain it later if you wish me to,"

The Asgardians nodded in understanding before turning their attention back to the screen.

**Fury slowly approaches Steve.**

**FURY Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world.**

**STEVE When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up- they say we won. They didn't say what we lost. **

**FURY We've made some mistakes along the way, some very recently.**

**STEVE (removing hand wrap) You here with a mission, Sir?**

**FURY I am.**

**STEVE (removing the other hand wrap) Trying to get me back in the world?**

**FURY Trying to save it.**

**Fury hands Steve a folder with information on the Tesseract in it. **

**STEVE HYDRA's secret weapon.**

Odin scowled. For something as powerful as the Tesseract to be used as a mere secret war weapon by Midgardians, was demeaning.

**FURY Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought about what we think. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs. **

**STEVE Who took it from you?**

**FURY He's called Loki. He's- not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know. **

**STEVE At this point I doubt anything would surprise me. **

**Steve gets up, grabs his duffel bag, and another punching bag while Fury is talking. **

**FURY Ten bucks say you're wrong. There's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment. Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now? **

**STEVE You should have left it in the ocean. **

'_Or not taken it in the first place!' _thought Odin still scowling.

**Steve exits.**

**EXT. OCEAN, NEW YORK CITY - NIGHT**

**IRON MAN aka Tony Stark is underwater. He attaches a device to a massive pipe. He flies up out of the water and towards the city and begins talking with PEPPER POTTS.**

To say the Asgardians were stunned was an understatement.

"A Midgardian sorcerer?!" asked Fandral, gaping in awe. Many of his fellow warriors seemed to agree with him.

Loki snorted while Thor and Frigga rolled their eyes. That isn't magic. Heck, even Tyr was praying for patience at the stupidity of his army.

**IRON MAN Good to go on this end. The rest is up to you. **

**PEPPER (V.O) (over Iron Man headset) You disconnected the transmission lines? Are we off the grid?**

**INSIDE IRON MAN HEADSET:**

**TONY (into headset) Stark Tower's about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy. **

**PEPPER (on Iron Man HUD display) Well, assuming the arc reactor takes over and it actually works.**

**EXT. STREETS OF MIDTOWN MANHATTAN - CONTINUOUS**

**Iron Man peels around a corner, heading straight for STARK TOWER. **

**TONY (V.O) I assume. Light her up.**

**Stark Tower lights up. **

**PEPPER (V.O) (over Iron Man headset) How does it look?**

**EXT. STARK TOWER - CONTINUOUS (NIGHT)**

**TONY (V.O) (over Iron Man headset) Like Christmas…**

**INSIDE IRON MAN HEADSET: **

**TONY (into headset) ...but with more- me.**

"That Midgardian reminds me of Loki," whispered Thor to Frigga, but loudly enough that Odin and Loki heard him.

He ignored the indignant noise that Loki made, as Frigga hid a giggle behind her hand. Even Odin's eyes twinkled in amusement!

**PEPPER (on Iron Man HUD display) We've got to go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press.**

**Iron Man flies over an overpass & up the side of Stark Tower.**

**PEPPER (V.O) (over Iron Man headset) I'm in DC tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings. **

**TONY (V.O) (over Iron Man headset) Pepper, you're killing me at the moment. Remember, enjoy the moment.**

**EXT. STARK TOWER LANDING PAD - CONTINUOUS**

**PEPPER (V.O) (over Iron Man headset) Then get in here and I will. **

**Iron Man lands on the landing pad of the tower and walks along a walkway, robotic arms deconstructing his armor.**

Loki raised an eyebrow. Impressive for a Midgardian.

JARVIS Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line.

TONY I'm not in. I'm actually out.

JARVIS Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting.

TONY Grow a spine, JARVIS. I got a date.

INT. PENTHOUSE, STARK TOWER - CONTINUOUS (NIGHT)

**Pepper stands in front of a holographic display, a little confused.**

**PEPPER Levels are holding steady- I think. **

**Tony approaches Pepper. **

**TONY Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which leads me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius? **

**Tony turns off the display and Pepper and he face each other. **

**PEPPER Well, ah, I really wouldn't know now, would I? **

**TONY What do you mean? All this came from you. **

**PEPPER No, all this came from that. **

**Pepper taps Tony's arc reactor. **

"His heart?" asked Volstagg in confusion.

"Ehhhh you could say that…" replied JH vaguely.

Volstagg scowled at her answer.

**TONY Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself- twelve percent of the credit.**

Loki choked back a laugh at this while Thor grinned.

**PEPPER Twelve percent? **

**TONY An argument can be made for fifteen. **

**Pepper walks toward the living room. **

**PEPPER Twelve percent of my baby?**

**TONY (following Pepper) Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things and sorry but, the security snafu? That was on you.**

**TONY My private elevator. **

**Pepper pours champagne in two glasses. **

**PEPPER You mean our elevator.**

**TONY Yeah, it was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later aren't I? **

**PEPPER Not gonna be that subtle. **

**TONY I'll tell you what, next building is gonna say 'Potts' on the tower. **

**PEPPER On the lease! **

**TONY Call your mum, can you bunk over?**

**JARVIS Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden. **

**TONY Ah**

**Tony picks up his high-tech phone and holds up. **

**AGENT COULSON (on the phone screen) Mr. Stark, we need to talk. **

TONY You have reached the Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message.

Many people were laughing/chuckling by now. What a witty human!

**AGENT COULSON (on the phone screen) This is urgent. **

**TONY Then leave it urgently. **

**The elevator opens and Coulson comes out. Security breach. (to Pepper) That's on you! **

**PEPPER Phil! Come in! **

**Pepper and Tony walk over to Coulson, who is entering **

**TONY Phil? **

**AGENT COULSON I can't stay. **

**TONY Uh, his first name is Agent. **

**PEPPER Come on in, we're celebrating.**

**TONY (fake smiling) Which is why he can't stay. **

**AGENT COULSON (handing Tony the laptop) We need you to look this over, as soon as possible. **

**Tony stares at the laptop. **

**TONY I don't like being handed things. **

Many Asgardians raised their eyebrows at the lame excuse.

Loki looked thoughtful, sensing there was more to that half lie than was let on.

**PEPPER That's fine because I love to be handed things. So, let's trade. **

**Pepper swaps with Coulson - he has with her glass and she has the laptop. She then takes Tony's glass and passes the laptop on to him. Thank you.**

More eyebrows have been raised.

**TONY Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday. **

**AGENT COULSON This isn't a consultation. **

**PEPPER Is this about the Avengers? Coulson looks at Pepper**

**Which I know nothing about.**

**TONY The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought, and I didn't even qualify. **

**PEPPER I didn't know that either. **

**TONY Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, do**n't play well with others.

Loki smiled self-deprecatingly. Perhaps he and this mortal had more similarities than they would care to admit.

**PEPPER That I did know. **

**AGENT COULSON This isn't about personality profiles anymore. **

**TONY Whatever! Ms. Potts, got a sec?**

**PEPPER Half a moment. **

**Pepper leaves Coulson at the door and goes over to Tony. **

**TONY You know, I thought we were having a moment. **

**PEPPER I was having twelve percent of a moment. Tony gives Pepper a **look.

Loki had to bite his lip to keep a chuckle at bay. Thor had no such qualms.

**This seems serious. Phil looks pretty shaken.**

**TONY How would you notice- why is he, Phil? **

**PEPPER What is all this?**

**TONY This is- ah… Tony grabs the holograms on the laptop and throws them up. Holograms fill the room, each is an article on one of the Avengers. ...this! **

**They both look upon the screens, observing them.**

**PEPPER I'm going to take the jet to DC tonight. **

**TONY Tomorrow. **

**PEPPER You have homework. You have a lot of homework.**

**TONY Well, what if I didn't? **

**PEPPER If you didn't? You mean when you finished? Well, um, then**

**She leans in and whispers in Tony's ear.**

Loki couldn't keep the chuckle at bay this time while Thor barked out a laugh.

**TONY Square deal. Fly safe.**

**They kiss. Coulson looks away. **

**PEPPER Work hard. (approaching Coulson) So, any chance you're driving by LaGuardia? **

**AGENT COULSON I can drop you off. **

**PEPPER (O.S) Fantastic. Ooh, I want to hear about the ah- cellist, is that still a thing? **

**As they are talking, Tony sees the Tesseract - It piques his interest.**

**AGENT COULSON (O.S) She moved back to Portland. **

**Pepper and Coulson board the elevator. **

**PEPPER What?...Boo. **

**EXT. OCEAN - DAY**

**A jet flies over the sea at high-speed. **

**INT. JET - CONTINUOUS**

**Steve is watching a video of the Hulk. **

**FACELESS PILOT (to Coulson) We're about forty minutes out from home base, Sir. **

**Coulson stands from a chair and walks over to Steve.**

**a chair and walks over to Steve. STEVE So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?**

**AGENT COULSON A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought Gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula. **

**STEVE Didn't really go his way, did it?**

**AGENT COULSON Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking. Rogers looks confused.**

As did the Asgardians.

"Who is-" started Thor only to be cut off by JH.

"He was a really successful theoretical physicist," said JH which only increased the Asgardian's confusion. Seeing their confused looks she elaborated, "An incredibly smart Midgardian scientist,"

"Ahhh" muttered the Asgardians in understanding.

**He's like a- smart person. I gotta say- it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping. I mean, I was, I was present, while you were unconscious from-the-ice. **

**Steve moves over to the cockpit and Coulson follows (MORE) **

**AGENT COULSON (CONT'D) You know it's really- it's just a huge honor to have you on board- it's... **

**STEVE Well, I hope I'm the man for the job. **

**AGENT COULSON Oh you are, absolutely. Ah- we made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input. **

**AGENT COULSON Everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old-fashioned. **

JH's warning in mind, the Asgardians remained silent, as the movie continued.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter!**_

_**[1]JH is monitoring the group from the screen of her computer. **_

_**[2]JH is fed up from the group's boisterousness and unthoughtfulness. That speech is basically me releasing my frustration on the group because I have been mad at them for months!**_

_**Again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next time, JH reveals a nasty surprise! Think the Asgardians can handle it?**_

_**Fma-Fangirl . exe is officially out!**_


	5. The Avengers: Part 2 AND A HALF

**Script**

"Dialogue"

'_Thoughts'_

Normal actions

_**(A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**_

**Chapter Title: The Avengers: Part 2 1/2 and BREAK TIME!**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'The Avengers' or 'Thor' characters! All rights belong to Marvel!)**

**INT. LOKI'S LIAR, UNDERGROUND LAB - DAY**

**Two soldiers run down a tunnel...we hear them coming. They run into the lab where dozens of men are working, including Selvig. Loki sits and watches, spear in hand. It glows and he is transported to another world. **

Many warriors glowered at the screen. Why did they have to see that traitor? They were perfectly content with watching mortals being mortals, thank you very much.

Frigga, however, grimaced as she took in Loki's appearance. He looked worse than when he first appeared on the screen. Loki grimaced too. How could he allow his hair to grow this greasy and untamed? He gingerly touched his hair and inwardly sighed in relief. Still tame.

**EXT. SPACE (CONTINUOUS)**

**THE OTHER The Chitauri grow restless. **

The sound of that voice after all those years sent chills down Tyr's spine.

**LOKI Let them goad themselves. I will lead them in a glorious battle. **

Sif loudly snorted sincerely doubting Loki's leading skills. From the looks of it, others agreed.

**THE OTHER Battle? Against the meager might of Earth. **

**LOKI Glorious not lengthy- if your force is as formidable as you claim. **

Odin resisted the urge to facepalm at the recklessness of his youngest. Wrong thing to say.

**THE OTHER You question us? You question him? He who out the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose? When you were cast out- defeated! **

**THE OTHER Your ambition is little, full of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil. **

**LOKI You don't have the Tesseract yet. **

"Idiot!" hissed out Tyr.

Genuinely offended, Loki defended his pride, "What I'm saying is correct!"

Tyr leveled him with an even look, "Not in this situation when you have a dangerous creature threatening you," he deadpanned.

Loki had the decency to look sheepish.

**The Chitauri creature lunges at Loki, hissing.**

All the Asgardians, save for Odin and yes including Heimdall, flinched back in fear/shock.

**I don't threaten. But until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words. **

Tyr facepalmed while Odin and Heimdall shook their heads.

**THE OTHER You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice, where he cannot find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain. **

**INT. LOKI'S LIAR, UNDERGROUND LAB - CONTINUOUS**

**Loki comes back and he flinches.**

Loki jerked violently in his seat with a pained yelp as he gripped his head.

**He stares, mad. **

The scene paused as everyone stared at the whimpering Loki who was gripping his head in pain.

Surprisingly, he was the one who broke the horrified silence that formed, "Wha-" he gasped in pain before continuing, "What w-w-was t-thi-i-iss," he stopped talking and began taking harsh breaths.

"This. Was the pain factor," answered JH dramatically.

Everyone went silent as they were processing what they were being. Now them being Asgardians and naturally loud did the only thing that Asgardians would do. They yelled.

"WHAT?!" Was the collective yell that rang across the theater.

Loki whimpered in pain, not caring how pathetic he looked, because of the loud noise as he tried to process what he was being told.

"What do you mean pain factor?!" boomed Thor before he quietened as his brother whimpered some more.

"As I said. I added this to make you… let's say to make your experience a bit more realistic. Oh, and pain is a great motivator!"

"But why?" asked Fandral.

"I already told you why, but to make it simple for you idiots," Multiple, very loud, protests started but JH silenced them quickly by hissing "SILENCE," threateningly.

Before she could go on, however, Frigga addressed her, "Excuse me Lady JH," She started much to JH's amusement in being called 'lady', "May I tend to my son, Loki?"

JH didn't even hesitate, "You may. I'll transport you into a separate room while I address the rest. I'll fill you in later," and with that Frigga and Loki disappeared in a flash of black light.

Just as the Asgardians were about to protest, again, JH silenced them with booming, "NOPE! YOU WILL STAY SILENT UNTIL I ADDRESS THIS!" Nobody spoke.

Satisfied with the silence JH resumed, "Now, as I said, to make it simple for you idiots, " she subtly paused to see if any of the Asgardians might interject before continuing, "It's my way of making your experience more… real. It will be as if you're living the future, when, in fact, you are just watching it. Also, the amount of pain you're going to experience, and I mean both physical and emotional pain, will make you hate this reality so much you won't want to live it," she paused taking in the stunned silence.

"As I said," she continued her tone wry, "Pain is a great motivator,"

"But-" sputtered Sif suddenly afraid, "But you never mentioned this when you first brought us in!" she exclaimed in rage.

"Yes," said JH to the anger of the Asgardians, "That's because I made the decision later on," noticing their confusion she elaborated, "You weren't taking this as seriously as I hoped after all, what with being petty and childish and all," she paused thoughtfully before continuing, "It was obvious that until I do something you will not take this seriously and all my thoughtful efforts," many people scoffed here, "will be wasted. The idea is both beneficial and… entertaining, in my case, so why not?"

The Warriors went silent at that.

"What about your previous reasons? If this was meant as an act of discipline then why did you say it was to make us experience the future more realistically?" asked Odin suspiciously.

"Why king Odin, the pain factor works in many different ways. I wasn't lying when I mentioned it was both for experience and motivation, but it was mostly for discipline and my own personal enjoyment,"

"You enjoy the pain of others?" asked a warrior amazed.

"It's not like you don't either," she retorted sharply.

"What do you mean?" asked another warrior, scandalized at being accused of enjoying people's pains.

"Why most of you actively go out on hunts and missions to conquer lesser places. I call that causing pain,"

The Asgardians were too stunned to say anything else.

"Now seeing as this is a lot to take in I'll give you a 15-minute break both to go over what you learned and brace yourselves for what is to come," and with JH went silent.

Noticing that they can move the Asgardians stood up and spread around the room.

**With Loki and Frigga:**

Frigga silently supported Loki as they appeared in the separate room JH talked about. She paused and took a look at the new place that they were put in.

Unlike, the… 'Theatre Room' this 'room', if you can even call it that, was full of green and lush plants of all kinds. Beautiful healthy grass covered the ground as Midgardian life of all kind moved about the place.

The sky was a stunning shade of blue and she could hear the calming sounds of streams and rivers from her spot. Further, into the beautiful garden, this was no room in her opinion, a dark green blanket lay undisturbed on the grass. It had a beautifully carved bench behind it in case they didn't want to sit on the ground, or so she assumed.

Overall, this new place had a sense of calm and peace that she had missed experiencing.

Feeling Loki groan pitifully, she quickly snapped out of her awed stupor and gently helped him move towards the blanket on the ground. She gently laid him down on it and sat beside him feeling at loss about what to do.

Suddenly Loki spoke, his tone harsh with a sad undertone, "W-w-why are y-you wasting y-your t-time on me-e?" he hissed quietly with his eyes closed.

Frigga smiled sadly, "Because you are my son." she said simply. Jotun or not Loki was and always will be her son.

"BUT I'M NOT!" He suddenly roared as he sat up. Frigga didn't even so much as flinch but it seemed that the abrupt movement worsened the headache as he hissed in pain and gingerly lied back down while covering his eyes with his forearm, "I'm not.." he murmured brokenly and Frigga felt her hear break for the young lad in front her.

"You are my son Loki," Frigga replied gently with motherly love, "Jotun or not you are my son and I love you, and always will love you. Even if you don't see me as your mother anymore I will always see you as my son."

Loki remained silent for a while. He didn't speak, didn't move, didn't do anything. He just lied still in his position and after what seemed like an eternity, he lifted his forearm off his eyes and slowly looked at her. His eyes were so sad, so broken, and so dull. Everything that made Loki, Loki just wasn't there anymore. He looked so small and fragile that she just wanted to collect him in her arms and never let go.

When he spoke his tone was so sad and defeated that it sent a pang of pain and heartbreak all throughout her heart, "Why would you love a monster like me?" he asked quietly.

Frigga smiled, a thoughtful, sad smile, "When Odin first brought you home after the war, I was overjoyed," her smile turned a little less sad, "You were a wee little thing, so fragile and tiny for an Asgardian offspring much less a Jotun one. I spent many nights staying awake by our crib watching you as you slept drawing in small tiny breaths. I fed you, took care of you," she smiled a little more as she started stroking his hair, "I witnessed your first steps, watched as you grew little by little, into a knowledgeable, smart, mischievous young man and oh how I feared for you when you went on your first hunt with your brother," she stopped talking and gently cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Loki," she said tenderly, "My son. I raised you and I witnessed your growth from a frail little babe into the strong, courageous, devilishly smart young man you are today. You are my son no matter what and I will always love you. Always."

Loki stared at her and some light entered his deathly dull emerald iris. She saw a sheen of tears cover both of his eyes and before she could anticipate it he shot up from his earlier position and was engulfing her into a hug full of sadness desperation, and hurt.

She was startled but quickly recovered as she hugged him back. She felt the fabric on her shoulder turn slightly damp as Loki shook, sobs rocking his lean frame.

"M-mother I- I-" he tried to say before she silenced him.

"Hush, my child," she whispered lovingly as she stroked his hair, "You don't need to say anything. Let it out all out."

If possible Loki sobbed even harder as he nodded into her shoulder.

Frigga smiled wistfully to herself. Maybe this experience had some value after all.

* * *

_**A/N: GUYS THIS CHAPTER ALMOST MADE ME CRY! I SWEAR I WAS TEARING UP AND HAD TO TAKE A FEW SECONDS TO CALM MY SELF DOWN BEFORE CONTINUING! **_

_***DEEP BREATH* **_

_**Anyway, there is a pain factor now! Yaaaaay! You'll get to read Loki and Thor suffering! Isn't that splendid?!**_

_**On a more serious note, I did not watch Avengers: Endgame yet so please avoid spoiling it in the comments for me and others who did not get to watch it yet!**_

_**Thank you for reading and I'll see you all next time!**_

_**Fma-Fangirl . exe is officially out!**_


	6. Discussions and Revelations

**Script**

"Dialogue"

'_Thoughts'_

Normal actions

_**(A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**_

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'The Avengers' or 'Thor' characters! All rights belong to Marvel! Also! PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER IT'S EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! THANK YOU!)**

* * *

While Loki and Frigga had their heart to heart chat, the other Asgardians used their break to do something they don't do often. Talk.

Odin, Tyr, and Heimdall took a secluded corner to discuss the events of the future and the return of the Mad Titan alone, Thor, Sif, and the Warrior Three took another corner to discuss Loki's actions and the future, and the rest of the warriors simply spread around the room in groups to, you guessed it, discuss the future. Some people even went to the snack table to have some food!

-With Odin, Tyr, and Heimdall-

"Thanos has returned," declared Odin grimly, "We shall use our time wisely and start planning strategies to prepare for this inevitable war."

The other two nodded grimly.

"However I do wonder," started Tyr, "Whatever lead Loki to the Mad-Titan's clutches?" He mused.

Odin and Heimdall shared a look before nodding and turning to the third member of their group. Together, they both started relaying the story of the destruction of the Bifrost, and by the end of it, Tyr was looking shell-shocked.

"Loki was letting go of Gungnir when we appeared here," said Odin, and if he felt any regret in regards to that matter the king did not show it, "It is very possible that he fell into the void and directly into Thanos' territory."

Heimdall nodded, "He would have been presumed dead on Asgard seeing as whatever planet Thanos dwells in is not within my sight. That would make Loki the perfect pawn to use seeing as no one would expect an attack from a dead man."

Tyr nodded, "An admittedly clever strategy, but the fact that Loki went through with it is baffling. That and his style of offense. Loki has never been one for a straightforward attack such as the one that we were shown."

"I admit I find myself slightly baffled too," said Odin.

Heimdall spoke, "Is it possible that Loki is influenced by the scepter?"

Odin considered it for a second before answering, "It is possible," he said slowly.

Tyr sighed, "I believe we should pay better attention to this viewing. Perhaps focus on any difference within Loki's appearance."

The other two nodded and occupied the rest of their break with strategic plans to counter this imminent threat.

~With Thor, The bi- Errr- Sif, and the Idiot- I mean Warrior Three~ (A/N: Whoops! I'm slipping...*)

Fandral was the first to break the silence that formed between the group, "This is frustrating!" he burst out angrily.

"What is?" asked Volstagg.

"Everything!" snarled Fandral in anger and frustration, "We're stuck here in this place and helpless to fight back!" He all but growled.

"Patience my friend," admonished Thor frowning, "The situation does not please me any more than it pleases you, but so far this experience proved beneficial."

Sif snorted contemptuously and rolled her eyes, "It is true that watching the truth may be of use but she could have simply explained what happens. We could have easily taken the necessary counter-measure," She said and with her voice laced practically with venom, it wasn't hard to decipher what she meant by saying counter-measures.

Thor's frown deepened, "Now Sif I believe I must remind you that Loki is my brother and your prince."

Sif looked slightly abashed at being caught freely showing contempt towards a prince of Asgard, "That might be so Thor," She said gently, "But, as we were so adequately shown, he is attacking Midgard when our ancestors have done so much to protect it. Also, that does not excuse him using the Destroyer against us or your Midgardian acquaintances and almost killing you when you were but a mere mortal!"

Thor looked downcast at the reminder of his brother's betrayal before he schooled his expression once more, "His actions might have been hostile in nature, but we know not of his motives," He said defensively, "We shall watch and try to figure out his motives, but until then I will not condemn Loki." He finished decisively.

Sif and Fandral looked at him in pity but didn't say any more while Volstagg started to spark up an idle conversation.

Hogan remained silent through it all.

"Alright." JH suddenly piped up startling many people, "Back to your seats, the movie will start in less than a minute." Her command sounded... solemn, in nature, but they obeyed not wishing to invoke her wrath.

Suddenly, the door in which Loki and Frigga disappeared reappeared -and when did it disappear anyway?- and the pair stepped out of it gracefully looking every inch the queen and prince they are.

Loki's face was school into his natural apathetic neutrality and Frigga's face was simply impassive.

They both sat in their chairs and -despite obviously noticing the solemn air in the room- said not a word.

A minute later the movie started.

_**A/N: THAT'S IT, MY READERS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**HAHA, JUST KIDDING! THERE'S MORE!**_

**EXT. OCEAN - DAY**

**A jet flies to a giant carrier in the water, it's the SHIELD HELICARRIER in all its glory. Personnel are walking all over, some are strapping down jets and containers. **

Many Asgardians raised an eyebrow. Huh. Impressive for mortals.

**EXT. HELICARRIER - DAY **

**A jet lands. Coulson and Steve step out of it. Natasha walks toward them.**

**AGENT COULSON Agent Romanoff- Captain Rogers.**

**STEVE Ma'am. **

**NATASHA Hi. (to Coulson) They need you on the bridge; they're starting the face trace.**

**AGENT COULSON See you there. **

**Coulson leaves as Natasha and Steve get to know each other while walking. **

**NATASHA It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. Thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?**

"Trading cards?" asked Volstagg in confusion. Many warriors mirrored his expression.

"Um, trading cards are cards that feature pictures of a character or a prominent/famous figure that people like to trade, especially children as those cards often feature a favorite fictional character from a popular series," JH explained but she sounded more… solemn? For some reason. The atmosphere in the room changed from somber to grave and solemn as JH spoke before turning back to its former somberness [1].

The Asgardians didn't dwell on the matter much as they continued watching the screen.

**STEVE Trading cards?**

Volstagg blinked. Huh. That was weird.

**NATASHA They're vintage. He's very proud. **

**They see Banner who is bumping into people while he observes the carrier.**

**STEVE Doctor Banner.**

**BANNER Oh, yeah, hi. They told me you'd be coming. **

**STEVE Word is you can find the Cube.**

**BANNER Is that the only word on me? **

**STEVE Only word I care about.**

"My, my, how rude." Remarked Loki.

"Loki," sighed Frigga in exasperation.

Loki only smirked.

**BANNER Must be strange for you, all of this. **

**STEVE Well, this is actually kind of familiar.**

**NATASHA Gentlemen, you might wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little had to breathe.**

**HELICARRIER INTERCOM Flight Mode. Secure the deck. **

**There is a loud whirring and clunking sound and Banner and Rodgers make their way to the edge of the helicarrier.**

**STEVE Is this a submarine?**

**BANNER Really, they want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?**

Several Asgardians chuckled despite not really knowing what a submarine is.

**Propellers begin to spin and the carrier begins to lift into the air.**

**Oh no, this is much worse.**

**The helicarrier begins ascending higher and higher.**

Many Asgardians had their eyebrows up to their hairline. The craft, while not impressive compared to their spaceships, was very spectacular for mortals.

"I must admit, I did not know that the Midgardians grew this advanced," remarked Tyr.

JH scoffed, "If you stopped underestimating us and looked past your inflated egos, you would have realized how advanced we grew long ago!"

Tyr scowled at being called egotistical before growing slightly abashed. Several others had the decency to look abashed as well, others just scowled *cough cough* Odin, Sif, and the warriors three *cough cough*.

Loki just rolled his eyes. His many visits to Midgard proved that the mortals are not as primitive as they once were.

**INT. BRIDGE, CARRIER - MINUTES LATER**

**Rogers and Banner follow Natasha into the bridge. Natasha peels away from them as they stare and observe in awe. It's very busy, with SHIELD personnel working at stations, and communicating over earpieces.**

**CARRIER BRIDGE TECH 1 Maximum performance take off, increase output to capacity. **

**FEMALE CARRIER BRIDGE TECH Power plant performing at capacity. We are clear.**

**MARIA HILL All engines operating. SHIELD emergency protocol one nine three-point six in effect. (to Fury) We're at level, sir.**

**FURY Good! Let's vanish.**

**MARIA HILL Engage retro reflection panels.**

**EXT. HELICARRIER - CONTINUOUS**

**The underside of the ship appears to become coated with mirrors so it blends in with the sky.**

More eyebrows got raised. Camouflage without magic? Impressive.

**INT. BRIDGE, CARRIER - CONTINUOUS**

**MALE AGENT (O.S) Reflection panels engaged. **

**FURY (to Steve and Banner) Gentlemen. **

**Steve slips Fury the ten dollars he bet earlier, in regards to nothing being able to surprise him. **

Some people chuckled.

**(to Banner) Doctor, thank you for coming.**

**Banner shakes Fury's hand.**

**BANNER Thanks for asking nicely. So, um, how long am I staying? **

**FURY Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind.**

**BANNER Well where are you with that?**

**AGENT COULSON We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones…**

**Steve stands in the b.g. confused about what's being said. While Coulson is talking, Natasha moves over to a computer screen where we see Barton's face trace in progress. She checks the stats. **

**...laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us. **

**NATASHA It's still not gonna find them in time.**

**BANNER You have to narrow your field. How many Spectrometers do you have access to? **

Many people looked confused, but they let it go when JH didn't immediately launch into an explanation.

**FURY How many are there?**

**BANNER Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the Spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for Gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?**

**FURY Agent Romanoff, would you show Doctor Banner to his laboratory, please? **

**Natasha walks over to Banner and they begin walking out of the bridge area. **

**NATASHA You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys. **

Loki and Frigga looked amused.[2]

**BANNER Really? Do you have the com-meter sixty-four?**

**NATASHA I'm not sure**

**BANNER (cutting her off) Oh you're very young.**

**Fury walks up to Hill. **

**FURY Hill, did you tell the council that Barton had been compromised?**

**MARIA HILL Was that not procedure?**

**Fury walks off the bridge and onto the air deck, where he looks out.**

**MARIA HILL (CONT'D) Did you tell them who exactly is on your response team?**

**Fury looks over his shoulder. **

**FURY Doesn't appear that I have to. **

**INT. LOKI'S LIAR, UNDERGROUND LAB - DAY**

**Selvig is working on a machine in Loki's hidden base.**

All the smiles in the room vanished at the sight of Loki's base.

**SELVIG Put it over there. (to Barton) Where did you find all these people? **

**BARTON SHIELD has no shortage of enemies, Doctor. This the stuff you need?**

**SELVIG Yeah. Iridium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get hold of. **

**BARTON Especially if SHIELD knows you need it. **

**SELVIG Well, I didn't know.**

**Loki walks up. **

**(to Loki) Hey! This is wonderful. The Tesseract has shown me so much. It's- it's more than knowledge, it's truth. **

Thor frowned, "He looks mad,"

Loki coughed, "Well, from what I know extended exposure under the tesseract causes… madness."

"What." Growled Thor angrily. It sounded more as a statement and less as a question.

Loki flinched slightly as Frigga gave her oldest a stern glare.

Thor wilted slightly, but still, cast Loki a glare.

**LOKI I know. (to Barton) What did it show you, Agent Barton?**

"Wait." Said General Tyr pausing the movie.

"You noticed it too, I take it?" said Heimdall.

"Yes," nodded Tyr.

"Excuse me, but why did you stop this… vision?" asked Hogan.

Tyr and Heimdall looked at Odin, who was suddenly looking grim, as if silently asking for permission. After a second or two Odin nodded.

"Focus on Loki's eyes," said Tyr, "What color are they?"

Several people squinted at the screen.

"They're blue," said a warrior nonchalantly while others nodded.

Tyr looked at the ceiling as if praying for patience, Odin sighed, and Heimdall closed his eyes. Idiots.

Loki was staring at the screen with wide eyes, and some people can swear that they could hear the gears turning in his head and his mind working a mile per hour.

Thor was staring at the screen with wide, hopeful eyes as well while Frigga had a hand on her mouth in silent shock.

The warriors three and Sif were openly gaping at the screen along with other warriors who made the connection.

The Tesseract's influence/Mind control.

"All those under the Tesseract's influence have blue irises," explained Heimdall to the dimwits and dunderheads who did not make the connection, "Including Loki."

Everyone's eyes widened even more at the confirmation.

"But- but he could be disguising his eyes on purpose! We all know he is a shapeshifter, and his eyes aren't a vivid blue like that Doctor or Agent!" argued Fandral.

"For what purpose?" asked Tyr.

"Huh?"

"For what purpose? Why would he alter his eyes alone? Why not his whole appearance? What difference would changing his eye color make? Did you consider all those questions before making accusations?" Tyr rubbed his face tiredly silently wondering how doomed Asgard really is, should a war break out, "The only possible explanation is the Tesseract's influence."

Loki mumbled something which turned all attention to him.

"What?" Thor asked snapping Loki out of his stupor.

Loki looked around noticing all the attention focused on him before clearing his throat, "I said that continuous exposure to the Tesseract's power causes the color to dull slightly as time passes. I say that… future me has been under the Tesseract's control for a little over a month if not two." He trailed off. [3]

"You were looking so haggard when you first appeared in this vision…" said Frigga sadly, "That… that monster that sent you to conquer Midgard- He must have done something to get you under his influence." she hissed angrily.

Loki grimaced not wanting to envision whatever tortures were inflicted on him to force him under the Tesseract's control.

Before anyone could say anything the movie started again.

**BARTON My next target.**

**SELVIG (laughing) Stick in the mud. He's got no soul. No wonder you chose this, this tomb to work in. **

**BARTON (snapping) Well, the Radisson doesn't have three levels of lead-lined flooring between SHIELD and that Cube. **

**Selvig walks back to the machine he was working on.**

**LOKI I see why Fury chose you to guard it. **

Now that the Asgardians know that Loki is most likely unwilling to attack Midgard, they couldn't help but look at this viewing differently.

**BARTON You're going to have to contend with him, sir. As long as he's in the air, I can't pin him down. And he'll be putting together a team.**

**LOKI Are they a threat?**

**BARTON To each other more than likely. But if Fury can get 'em on track, and he might, they could throw some noise our way. **

**LOKI You admire Fury.**

**BARTON He's got a clear line of sight. **

**LOKI Is that why you failed to kill him?**

**BARTON It might be. I was disoriented, and I'm not at my best with a gun. **

**LOKI I want to know everything you can tell me about this team of his. I would- test their mettle. **

**Barton nods. **

**I am weary of scuttling in shadow. I mean to rule this world, not burrow in it.**

Now realizing this brother is mind-controlled, Thor couldn't help but notice the differences between how Loki would act and how this version of his brother acts. The differences are positively glaring. He grimaced and hoped that his future would notice the differences.

**BARTON That's a risk **

**LOKI Oh yes. **

**BARTON If you're set on making yourself known. I could be useful. **

**LOKI Tell me what you need.**

**Barton walks over to a small case, opens it, then takes out his bow. He flicks it open.**

**BARTON I need a distraction. And an eyeball. **

**INT. BRIDGE, CARRIER - DAY**

**Coulson and Steve are standing in the bridge, just waiting. AGENT JASPER SITWELL is in the b.g. running the face trace.**

**AGENT COULSON I mean, if it's not too much trouble. **

**STEVE No-no, it's fine.**

**AGENT COULSON It's a vintage set. Took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges but**

**AGENT JASPER SITWELL We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Wait- cross-match, seventy-nine percent. **

**AGENT COULSON Location?**

**AGENT JASPER SITWELL Stuttgart, Germany. Twenty-eight, Königstraße. He's not exactly hiding.**

**FURY Captain, you're up.**

**Steve nods and walks off. **

The Asgardians, sensing a battle, satin anticipation as they continued watching their future.

* * *

_**A/N: HELLO FOLKS! GUESS WHO'S BACK! *falters slightly* I'm so sorry….**_

_**So, in the previous month, there were two warnings from two random profiles that my fic is a rule-breaker and that, apparently, I'm breaking the Copywrite rules by posting Copied and Pasted script, etc… **_

_**Interestingly enough, they ended their messages with 'Critics United'.**_

_**Sooo I'm not sure about what to do in regards to that. I'm thinking of offering a compromise but I'm not sure. *shrug***_

_**Anyway, I'm so grateful for your support my dear readers! You guys are amazing!**_

_**[1] JH just watched Endgame and is still in a mourning mood. *sniffles***_

_**[2] Loki and Frigga know when to appreciate good sarcasm. That, and the prospect of mortals calling their equipment 'toys' is amusing.**_

_**[3] The full winded explanation about the tesseract eye color thingy is purely part of my own AU. I'm not sure if that is canon.**_

_**Thanks for reading! See you all later! **_


	7. The Avengers: Part 4

**Script**

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

Normal actions

* * *

_**(A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**_

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'The Avengers' or 'Thor' characters! All rights belong to Marvel)**

**EXT. STUTTGART MUSEUM NIGHT**

**Loki standing in front of the museum, dressed in 21st-century attire and with the scepter, disguised as a cane, walks up to the entrance of the gala.**

**INT. STUTTGART GALA NIGHT**

**Inside, a lavished gala with an orchestra playing, is interrupted as the HEAD DOCTOR walks up to the mic.**

"This reminds of the feasts and balls that we used to hold at the castle," said Thor nostalgically. [1]

Loki nodded smiling slightly.

No one noticed how the brothers' chairs seemed to inch closer to each other. [2]

**INT. HELICARRIER, STEVE'S LOCKER NIGHT**

**Steve walks into his own locker room. As he approaches the steel cabinet, the doors already reveal the updated CAPTAIN AMERICA UNIFORM, along with the famous SHIELD. He stands in silence.**

**EXT. STUTTGART MUSEUM NIGHT**

**Outside the museum, GERMAN GUARDS stand in their positions. One of them is standing on top of the roof, scoping. He then hears a THWACK! He looks down. One of his guards is shot with an ARROW. He raises his gun. He is shot dead by an arrow. Falls down.**

A warrior's lip curled in disdain, "How incompetent."

Others seemed to share his sentiment.

**Barton and his CREW arrive at the doors of the locked science building. Barton looks at the retinal scanner. He pulls out a SHIELD eye scanner instrument.**

**INT. STUTTGART GALA NIGHT**

**Loki looks from above the museum and descends down to where the HEAD DOCTOR is. As he makes it down and near the stage, he FLIPS his cane the other end. The guard there notices him, pulls out his gun, but Loki CLUBS his head in.**

Loki winced slightly at that. He couldn't but feel slightly guilty even though it technically isn't him committing those actions.

Similarly, Thor winced in sympathy. Getting hit on the head was never a pleasant experience. [3]

**CHAOS ERUPTS. Guests begin to leave the museum. Loki grabs the doctor and flips him over onto a marble table of the mythological creatures BILCHSTEIM. Loki pulls out an OPTICAL TORTURE DEVICE. He PLUNGES down the doctor's eye. The doctor TWISTS in pain.**

Many people blanched at that. Even Odin seemed slightly uncomfortable.

Despite knowing he was being controlled, Loki couldn't help but gape at his ruthlessness.

**EXT. STUTTGART MUSEUM NIGHT**

**Suddenly, from Barton's instrument, a holographic eye of the head doctor appears and the image of the doctor appears on the screen. The doors to the facility open. Barton walks in and finds in a cabinet, a glass thermos with a cylinder of iridium.**

**EXT. STUTTGART GALA NIGHT**

**As the crowd runs away, Loki slowly walks out and materializes in his gold armor and helmet. The POLICE arrive and with no hesitation, he BLASTS the cars, FLIPPING them over and over.**

"That attack is so unlike you, brother," Thor couldn't help but comment, grimacing slightly.

The eye roll that Loki gave him in return was legendary. _'Not your brother'_ "I didn't notice Thor," he said with another (legendary) eye roll, "It's not like I'm influenced by the scepter or anything."

Thor flushed a bit but didn't say anything in return

Loki raised his eyebrow in surprise, _'Strange. Thor never backs down when I deliberately insult him.'_ He didn't dwell too much on it though before the screen captured his attention once again.

**LOKI Kneel before me.**

Odin's eye widened at the similar phrase. Next to him, Frigga looked startled too; however, she quickly smoothed her expression before anyone noticed. Anyone but him, that is. [4]

**The crowd ignores him. Another LOKI appears, blocking the crowd. Loki after Loki appears, they all grin as they raise their spears, encircling the crowd.**

**LOKI I said. KNEEL! Everyone becomes quiet and kneels in front of him. Loki embracing his arms out, smiling.**

**LOKI Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.**

By the end of that speech, Loki was staring at the screen with no small amount of disbelief and embarrassment, Thor was laughing his ass off, Frigga was giggling uncontrollably, and Odin was smiling. The rest of the theatre was just staring at the, now paused, screen in confusion and varying degrees of bewilderment.

"I- I just-" Thor managed to get between guffaws as Loki covered his face and moaned in despair, "Brother that- that- that is the- most ridiculous thing I ever heard you say!" He dissolved into more laughter as he doubled on his chair. Should it be concerning that his face was turning slightly purple? The author certainly that does not care but she supposes her captives should. If they noticed that is. _**(A/N: Whoops! I broke the fourth wall again.)**_

"You have NO idea," started JH, "How embarrassing watching this was! The second-hand embarrassment was literally choking me!"

"Believe me, I'm embarrassed too," Loki mumbled as Thor continued wheezing. [5]

The movie restarted after everyone managed to compose themselves,

**As the words resonate to the kneeling crowd, an ELDER GERMAN MAN refuses to kneel and stands, heroic.**

**ELDER GERMAN MAN Not to men like you.**

**LOKI There are no men like me.**

**ELDER GERMAN MAN There are always men like you.**

**LOKI Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example. Loki is about to execute him with his scepter as the light GLOWS blue. Just as the ENERGY BEAM shoots out, FUCKING CAPTAIN AMERICA arrives! He dives in just in time and BLOCKS the blast with his SHIELD, knocking down Loki on his ass.**

Sif couldn't help but snort.

**CAPTAIN AMERICA You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.**

**LOKI**

**(STANDING UP) The soldier. A man out of time.**

**CAPTAIN AMERICA I'm not the one who's out of time. From above Cap, the QUINJET arrives. A machine gun is pointed towards Loki.**

**NATASHA Loki, drop the weapon and stand down. Like greased lighting, Loki sends a BLAST of blue at the QUINJET. Natasha MANEUVERS it just in time, giving Cap the time to throw his shield at Loki. They both begin to DUKE IT OUT. Loki FLINGS Cap to the ground. Cap then throws his shield, but Loki SWATS it way. Cap, using all the moves of a boxer, is KNOCKED down by Loki. Standing over him, he points the scepter's tip on his helmet.**

**LOKI Kneel.**

**CAPTAIN AMERICA Not today! Cap FLIPS and KNOCKS him out with his leg. Loki grabs him and FLIPS him over.**

**INT. QUINJET NIGHT**

**NATASHA The guy's all over the place. Suddenly, AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill" overdrives the QUINJET'S speakers.**

The Asgardians furrowed their brows in confusion. Why was music playing in the middle of battle?

**IRON MAN Agent Romanoff, did you miss me? Both Cap and Loki look up at the sky. Tony flies over in his IRON MAN suit and blasts Loki right back to the ground. IRON MAN touches down. He stands up and pulls out every piece of weaponry the suit has.**

**IRON MAN Make your move, Reindeer Games.**

**Loki puts up his hands and surrenders. His armor materializes away.**

"You- you could have easily made an escape! What made you surrender?!" Spluttered Sif in angry shock.

Loki was looking at the screen in confusion as well. As much as he hated to admit it, even if it was to himself, Sif was right. What made him surrender? Unless...

Loki's eyes widened. Oh. Of course. Am attack from inside. That was the plan all along! How could he have not realized it before? He truly felt like an idiot.

"Brother?" Thor rumbled in concern but was ultimately ignored as Loki mulled about this turn in events

**IRON MAN Good move.**

**CAPTAIN AMERICA Mr. Stark.**

**IRON MAN Captain.**

**INT. QUINJET NIGHT**

**Natasha watches the skies. THUNDER. Coming out of nowhere. Fury speaks over her headset.**

**NICK FURY (V.O.) Said anything?**

**NATASHA Not a word.**

**NICK FURY (V.O.) Just get him here. We're low on time. With Loki tied up and cuffed to his seat, Tony and Steve watch from a distance, whispering.**

**STEVE I don't like it.**

**TONY What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?**

Loki scowled. He was not that old!

Thor, meanwhile, snickered at his brother only to smile innocently as said Asgardian shot him a glare that would have made even the most seasoned warrior wet his pants.

Again, like last time, nobody noticed the chairs inching closer to each other.

**STEVE I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop.**

**TONY Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?**

**STEVE What?**

**TONY It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle. Steve looks at Tony, finally meeting his ego match.**

**STEVE Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in.**

**TONY Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you. THUNDER and LIGHTNING nearly hit the jet, making it shake violently.**

**NATASHA Where's this coming from? Thunder RUMBLES overhead. Loki stares out the window intently.**

Loki groaned loudly and overdramatically, as Thor beamed.

Sif and the Warrior Three, while going on many hunts with Thor, did not recognize the signs of his inevitable entrance and we're left wondering, with the other warriors, about why their second prince was groaning so loudly.

Frigga smiled to herself. Things were going to get more interesting.

**STEVE What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?**

Loki scoffed, "I'm not overly fond of what follows," he said with an absolutely magnificent eye roll that the author had to smirk as she imagined it.

**LOKI I'm not overly fond of what follows.**

Loki blinked. Huh. That felt weird.

**OUTSIDE THE JET A BLINDING LIGHT hits the jet. Not a light. A Prince. THE MIGHTY THOR. Thor OPENS the ramp and grabs Loki by the throat and flies out.**

Loki, not expecting to feel the pressure on his neck, choked a bit and doubled over grabbing his throat in his seat.

He silently started to panic as he tried to breathe before the feeling went and he was left a gasping, coughing, mess.

"Loki!" Thor exclaimed in alarm.

Loki merely raised a hand indicating he was fine as he continued trying to regain his breath.

**PpSteve and Tony are left dumbstruck. Tony puts the IRON MAN helmet on.**

**IRON MAN, Now there's that guy.**

**NATASHA Another Asgardian?**

**CAPTAIN AMERICA Think the guy's friendly?**

**IRON MAN Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost. Tony turns and gets ready to jump off the jet to chase after Thor.**

**CAPTAIN AMERICA Stark, we need a plan of attack!**

**IRON MAN, I have a plan. Attack. IRON MAN jumps out of the jet and chases after Thor. Cap grabs a parachute to follow.**

**NATASHA I'd sit this one out, Cap.**

**CAPTAIN AMERICA I don't see how I can.**

**NATASHA These guys come from legends, they're basically gods.**

**CAPTAIN AMERICA There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that. Cap JUMPS OUT of the jet.**

Thor spluttered in indignation as Loki forced out a wheezy, breathless laugh.

The brothers' chairs inch yet closer.

**EXT. MOUNTAIN LEDGE NIGHT**

**Somewhere out in the European mountains, Thor throws Loki into the side of the mountain. He raises the mighty hammer, MJÖLNIR. He looks down at his brother, who he thought to be dead and is angry to see him alive in this fashion.**

Loki, who had just managed to regain his breathing pattern, hissed and groaned as the breath was knocked out of him again and as his back ached slightly.

Thor looked like a kicked puppy, "Brother I'm sorry!"

Loki blinked. Huh. Thor never apologizes. What the hell?

Apparently, he was busy gaping longer than he had intended to because Thor had switched from looking like a kicked puppy to a puppy that had been thoroughly scolded by its owner and them out into time out.

"A-Apology accepted." Loki managed to force out.

Thor beamed and it was so much like the sun was shining that he had almost, almost, shielded his eyes from the sight.

He would have wondered how he and Thor were related if he didn't know he was adopted.

**THOR Where is the Tesseract?**

**LOKI**

**(LAUGHS) I missed you too.**

**THOR Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!**

**LOKI Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth. Thor drops MJÖLNIR, causing the mountain to quake. He picks up Loki. His brother. Although Thor is pissed for what he has done, a family is everything to a man or god.**

**THOR I thought you dead.**

**LOKI Did you mourn?**

**THOR We all did. Our father...**

**LOKI Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not? Thor lets go Loki, who walks away from Thor, causing an even bigger wedge between them.**

"True parentage?" Sif echoed in shock.

Neither brother answered her.

**THOR We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?**

**LOKI**

**(TURNS AROUND) I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king!**

"_'Tossing me into an abyss?'_" Loki echoed dubiously.

"I would never!" Thor rushed to defend himself.

_'I know'_ Loki thought, but he merely nodded in the direction of Thor. He knew Thor would never toss him into the abyss because he knew one thing.

Loki would do it to himself.

Thor, on the other hand, was thinking of something similar. He knew that before they came in, his brother was going to let go of Gungnir.

His brother might twist his words and make lies out of truths, but he would never try lying to himself.

Thor wondered if the scepter's influence was the reason why Loki would lie to himself so.

**THOR So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights. No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki.**

Thor winced slightly. Harsh.

**LOKI**

**(LAUGHS) And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?**

**THOR You think yourself above them.**

**LOKI Well, yes.**

**THOR Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. The throne would suit you ill. Angrily, Loki shoves his brother to the side. He walks back up to the ledge. Turns around.**

Loki raised an eyebrow. Huh. How humble of him.

**LOKI I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it...**

**THOR Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?**

Everyone's eyes widened. Did Thor realize that Loki is being controlled?

**LOKI I am a king!**

**THOR Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home.**

**LOKI I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where. Mjölnir flies back to his grasp.**

**THOR You listen well, brother. I...**

**THOR IS KNOCKED OFF THE MOUNTAIN BY IRON MAN WHO TACKLES HIM IN MID-FLIGHT.**

Thor was not expecting the impact and thus was not ready for the sudden pressure on his chest.

He doubled in his seat with an 'oomph!' before he regained his bearings. This was really uncomfortable.

Loki wanted to snigger mockingly at his brother, but sadly he remembered his past experiences with the pain factor and thus, understood how uncomfortable it was.

**LOKI I'm listening.**

Thor huffed a small chuckle. Count on his brother to remain sarcastic even in the most serious of situations.

**EXT. FOREST CONTINUOUS**

**THOR and IRON MAN CRASH into the forest. Thor rolls himself up. IRON MAN is still standing but keeps his distance. The helmet opens up.**

**THOR Do not touch me again!**

**TONY Then don't take my stuff.**

Loki raised his eyebrows. He wasn't something a mere MORTAL owns!

Thor in the meanwhile was miffed at the mortal touching him. How dare he!

Frigga was smiling at the reactions of both her sons. Truly, they were amusing.

**THOR You have no idea what you're dealing with.**

**TONY Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?**

Frigga let out a bark of laughter that was both sudden and unexpected. It was so unexpected that even Odin was startled.

Loki, however, managed to put the pieces together and, naturally, burst out laughing as well.

By now, everyone was staring at the mother/son duo as they both continued roaring in laughter.

Thor, in the meanwhile, was scandalized! How DARE that mortal insinuate that his beautiful cape was made of his mother's old robes!

"How dare that mortal insinuate something so- so- scandalous and untr-" Thor was cut off mid-rant by his mother laughing even harder.

Now, Thor wasn't a COMPLETE idiot. An idiot? Yes. A complete and utter dunderhead? Not really.

And so it wasn't a complete utter surprise when he turned in his seat towards his mother with the most betrayed, scandalized look to ever grace his features.

"MOTHER!" He exclaimed in the most betrayed voice anyone has ever heard him use.

Upon hearing her son's scandalized exclamation, all semblance of control that Frigga managed to regain flew out of the window and she all but dissolved into laughter again.

Loki actually fell out of his seat!

After what felt like hours, which is actually 10 minutes, the mother-son duo stopped laughing their asses off and regained their composure though they steadfastly avoided Thor's gaze.

**THOR This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice!**

**TONY He gives up the Cube, he's all yours. Until then, stay out of my way... tourist. The IRON MAN helmet clamps up and he walks away. In one quick move, Thor pulls Mjölnir, throws it, and KNOCKS IRON MAN clear across into a tree.**

**INSIDE THE SUIT**

**TONY Okay.**

Fandral gapes, "How is he not dead?"

Thor frowned, "I'm pretty sure I wasn't using lethal force..."

JH snorted but didn't comment. Not using lethal force her foot.

**From the mountainside, Loki watches in amusement. Thor raises his hand. Mjölnir flies back to his hand. Thor SWINGS the hammer, summoning a ray of energy. IRON MAN stands up and from his HAND BOOSTERS, a BLAST of ENERGY KNOCKS the MIGHTY AVENGER on his ass. IRON MAN flies back up and knocks Thor into a tree. Right back at you, bitch! Thor, kneeling on the ground, pulls Mjölnir to his hand, raises it to the skies and pulls in LIGHTING and THUNDER! Thor points the hammer at IRON MAN and the outpouring of bolts lighting increases in intensity. IRON MAN falls back.**

**INSIDE THE SUIT**

**JARVIS Power at 400% capacity.**

Thor gaped. That mortal should have been fried or stunned at least!

Loki sniggered, "You charged his suit, Thor,"

Thor pouted and crossed his arms grumbling about 'insolent little brothers' and 'unfair mortals'.

For the first time during this viewing, the other warriors started to doubt The Mighty Thor's power.

**TONY How about that? IRON MAN FIRES AWAY FROM HIS HAND BOOSTERS, pushing Thor to his knees. Like two gunslingers ready to draw, both Thor and IRON MAN fly towards each other and meet in the middle and ascend up.**

**EXT. SKY NIGHT**

**The two battle. IRON MAN grasps THOR, elbowing him and SMASHING him into the side of a mountain. THOR LEAPS off the mountain and takes IRON MAN with him.**

**EXT. FOREST CONTINUOUS**

**THOR and IRON MAN crash right back down, smashing down every tree possible.**

Thor grimaced in discomfort.

**IRON MAN YANKS Thor right up. Thor grabs both HANDS BOOSTERS and begins to CRUSH them. Tony quickly CHARGES as much energy as he can and SHOOTS ENERGY in Thor's face. Thor FALLS back, losing his stance.**

Thor groans and grabs his face.

**IRON MAN HEADBUTTS Thor, with his gold-titanium alloy helmet. Thor... HEADBUTTS him with his fuckin' head and actually sends IRON MAN across the forest.**

Thor grabbed his forehead and glared.

_'Ha! Take that!' _Thor thought triumphantly.

**IRON MAN boosters up and flies back at Thor, grabbing him by the arm and cape and SWINGS him into another tree. Thor looks up, ready. Thor runs with all his patience out the window. IRON MAN SWINGS and MISSES, giving Thor the momentum to grab him, lift him and SMASH him down hard. Thor summons back Mjölnir to his hand. Just as he's about to put the hammer down, IRON MAN uses his HAND BOOSTERS to SKID across the ground and trip Thor over. Standing up, Thor looks for him, but from behind him, IRON MAN CRASHES into his back. Thor stands facing IRON MAN. Ready to pounce... CAPTAIN AMERICA'S shield RICOCHETS off both Thor and IRON MAN, stopping them. They look up and see CAPTAIN AMERICA standing on top of a fallen tree with the shield back in hand.**

The warriors groan at the interruption. They were enjoying this fight.

**CAPTAIN AMERICA Hey! That's enough! (comes down; looks at Thor) Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here.**

**THOR I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!**

**CAPTAIN AMERICA Then prove it! Put the hammer down.**

Loki facepalmed. Never tell Thor to out his hammer down.

**IRON MAN Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer!**

**THOR BACKHANDS IRON MAN LIKE A PIMP WITH MJÖLNIR. Thor, losing all tolerance with this SENTENTIAL OF LIBERTY, raises the hammer.**

**THOR**

**(TO CAP) You want me to put the hammer down?**

**THOR LEAPS HIGH INTO THE AIR, RAISING THAT FUCKING HAMMER. CAPTAIN AMERICA CROUCHES DOWN and HOLDS UP HIS SHIELD. THOR brings that hammer down onto the shield and a MASSIVE IMPLOSION OF LIGHT reacts to the vibranium shield creating a MASSIVE**

**SHOCKWAVE THAT BLOWS UP ANYTHING STANDING WITHIN A MILE. IRON MAN stands up, looking around like 'holy shit.' Lying right next to him is Cap, who never takes his eye off Thor. Thor looks at both men.**

Everyone's eyes widen at the durability of the mortal's shield.

**CAPTAIN AMERICA Are we done here?**

**THOR, CAPTAIN AMERICA AND IRON MAN STAND THERE.**

* * *

_**A/N: AND CUT!**_

_**Hey guys! Hopefully, this chapter wasn't too late when it came out... was it?**_

_**Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**[1] The House of Odin is a royal family, so it's my personal belief that they used to hold parties and balls and whatever... Stuff... Royal families do.**_

_**[2] I'll leave that for you my dear readers to wonder about ;-).**_

_**[3] As tough as Thor is, head hits are never pleasant. I'd know *cough* I'm a clumsy child.**_

_**[4] Hela. Need I say more?**_

_**[5] My headcanon is that Loki is an advocate of freedom. I mean, as the nerdy second Prince of Asgard who keeps getting judged for having a free opinion and for using magic/seidr? Come on, it's no brainer that he wouldn't support freedom in all its forms!**_

_**And that's all my dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**See you later!**_

_**Peace!**_

_** is officially out!**_


	8. The Avengers: Part 5

**Script**

"Dialogue"

'_Thoughts'_

Normal actions

_**(A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**_

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'The Avengers' or 'Thor' characters! All rights belong to Marvel!)**

**(*WARNING*: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SIF BASHING AND MULTIPLE BREAKINGS OF THE FOURTH WALL! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!)**

* * *

**INT. HELICARRIER HALLWAY NIGHT**

**DOZENS of SHIELD POLICE escort Loki, who is in handcuffs, smiling. As they pass the HELICARRIER LAB, Banner stops working on the CHITAURI SCEPTER and looks up. Loki eyes him as he walks, nodding and smiling. BANNER rubs his head.**

"What's with the smugness? You have been captured by MORTALS." Said Sif with an eye roll, as if being captured by mortals was the biggest dishonor there is.

In a way she's right.

But we don't agree with her.

Loki scoffed at her, "I don't expect you to understand Sif," he said with a mighty, truly magnificent eye roll, "You're anything but intelligent and strategic."

"WHAT?" Three guesses who said that.

"OOOOOOOOOH BURN! YOU JUST GOT ROASTED BITCH!" JH roared her voice echoing through the whole room as she yelled in glee.

Sif spluttered at the insult, "WHY YOU LITTLE- MMPH!" Suddenly, duct tape appeared on Sif's mouth as she began to rage. She tried to tug it off to no avail.

"You were saying?" JH asked innocently, even when Sif glared bloody, mutilated murder at the ceiling.

Loki had to stifle his laughter in his fist. Serves her right.

The other warrior three glared. How dare she insult _The Lady Sif _in such a manner!?

Thor felt conflicted. On one hand, Sif was his friend…

On the other, the way she's behaving towards his brother is quite displeasing.

Suddenly, he but couldn't help but feel that this won't be the last time Sif's tongue will get her in trouble.

Tyr sighed in disappointment. Being the leader of the Royal Army meant that he needed to be both strong and strategic, so, naturally, he caught on Loki's plan a long while ago. It seems that his warriors wouldn't anytime soon. How disappointing. Seems like he'll need to initiate strategy and observation lessons... again.

**INT. HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION NIGHT**

**Loki is now free from his cuffs and is contained in a LARGE GLASS CELL held by HYDRAULIC RIGS. Fury walks up the control panel of the cell.**

**NICK FURY In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass. Fury presses a button which OPENS UP a HATCH underneath Loki's cell. Loki peers as much as he can from the glass. Without seeing, the sounds of GUSTING WIND would make man shit his pants. Not a god, though.**

The Asgardians gaped. A fall from such a high altitude while trapped in a glass prison, would certainly severely injure, if not outright kill, the average Asgardian!

Loki couldn't help but wonder if such a fall would be as damaging to a Jotun such as himself, small or not.

**NICK FURY Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?! Fury closes the hatch. Points at Loki.**

**NICK FURY Ant. Then points at the button which would drop Loki into the steel trap.**

**NICK FURY Boot.**

Loki scowled at the degrading insult while Thor couldn't help but snicker at the karma, prompting a murderous, terrifying glare that left him shuddering. Truly, his brother could be quite terrifying at times.

**LOKI**

**(SMIRKING) It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me.**

**NICK FURY Built for something a lot stronger than you.**

Sif snorted. Anything is stronger than that wimp. As if hearing her thoughts, and the mocking tone to her snort, Thor gave Sif a warning glare. She silently huffed.

**LOKI Oh, I've heard. Loki looks into the camera.**

**INT. BRIEFING ROOM CONTINUOUS**

**The others watch on the monitor Loki getting interrogated. Banner looks at the monitor, intently.**

**INT. HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION CONTINUOUS**

**LOKI The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?**

The Asgardians looked confused.

JH sighed exasperatedly, "Just keep watching!"

**NICK FURY How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control.**

Loki winced at the true statement.

**(MORE)**

**NICK FURY (CONT'D) You talk about peace and you kill `cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did.**

**LOKI Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is.**

**NICK FURY**

**(SMILING) Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something. Fury walks off leaving Loki in his glass cell. Loki looks back at the camera, smirking.**

**INT. BRIEFING ROOM CONTINUOUS**

**Steve watches until the monitor goes black. Thor, who didn't even look, just listened, stands there, torn apart. They all just stand there in stunned SILENCE. Finally -**

**BANNER He really grows on you, doesn't he?**

Loki snorted and Thor nodded.

**STEVE Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?**

**THOR**

**(COMING TOO) He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.**

Loki raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you managed to glean that much."

Thor scoffed, "Well you aren't exactly subtle are you?"

Loki glowered.

**STEVE**

**(SERIOUSLY) An army? From outer space?**

**BANNER So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for.**

**THOR Selvig?**

**BANNER He's an astrophysicist.**

**THOR He's a friend.**

**NATASHA Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.**

**STEVE I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here.**

**BANNER I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.**

Suddenly Thor was hit by a horrifying realization.

His brother said that extended exposure under the Tesseract's influence leads to madness, and Loki said he suspected that he has been under the Tesseract's influence for two months at least. Does that mean it was too late for future Loki? He blanched at the thought.

Loki winced as well. It wasn't hard to see the implications in that.

Odin frowned in displeasure, as did Frigga though her frown was more sorrowful in nature.

**THOR Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother.**

Thor smiled at his future self defending his brother's honor in front of the Midgardians.

**NATASHA He killed eighty people in two days.**

Thor's smile dropped.

**THOR He's adopted.**

Loki facepalmed as Thor looked sheepishly at his brother.

The warriors, on the other hand, looked shocked.

"Adopted?" one warrior echoed.

"Is that why he prefers the womanly arts (magic) over strength?"

"Does that mean the 'Prince' Loki isn't truly our prince?"

Loki winced Right. How could he allow himself to forget that he wasn't part of the Asgardian Royal Family? Before he could continue with more self-degrading thoughts Odin's voice rang loud and clear in the theatre.

"Enough!" Immediately everyone fell silent as their king stood up and turned to face them, "Loki is my son and your prince and as such, he demands your respect!"

"But-" one brave, more like stupid, warrior began only to be cut off by his king.

"BUT NOTHING! I WILL NOT HEAR IT! LOKI IS MY SON AND YOUR PRINCE AND HE WILL GET THE RESPECT HE DESERVES AS THE SECOND PRINCE OF ASGARD! THAT IS MY FINAL WORD ON THE MATTER." And with that, the king sat in his seat giving off an aura of finality.

Loki gaped at Odin. He never defended him before. Why start now? And why would Odin claim Loki as his son? Wasn't he Laufey's son? The son of a Frost Giant? He looked down in confusion. He simply did not understand.

Frigga smiled at her husband in pride

Thor simply smiled in relief. Maybe there was hope left for their family. For the 'House of Odin'.

**BANNER Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?**

**TONY It's a stabilizing agent. (walks in with Coulson; to COULSON) I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive. Means the portal won't collapse on itself as it did at SHIELD.**

**TONY (CONT'D)**

**(TO THOR) No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing. (referring to the Iridium) Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long as Loki wants.**

Thor scowled at the nickname while Loki snickered prompting Thor to direct his scowl at his brother who simply looked at him innocently. Why that little…

No one noticed the brothers' chairs inch closer yet again.

**(TO CREW) Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the topsails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did. (covering his eye, looks AROUND) How does Fury do this?**

Loki had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. That mortal was funny.

**AGENT MARIA HILL He turns. Tony looks around the monitors and places a BUTTON SIZE HACKING IMPLANT under Fury's desk, without anyone noticing.**

Loki smirked. Deflecting. Simple yet effective.

**TONY Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube.**

**AGENT MARIA HILL When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?**

**TONY Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?**

The Asgardians gaped at the sheer intelligence of the mortal.

"I can't even read a full page of a book in one day and he read an entire research?" Exclaimed a warrior while others agreed.

Loki raised an eyebrow, "It's not an impressive feat though."

Thor turned towards his brother with wide eyes, "What do you mean brother?"

Loki rolled his eyes, "Thor, it is mandatory for magic users to read full magic research and theory before we practice our magic, so we do not end up detonating our body matter from inside out."

Others stared at him horrified.

Loki looked around in confusion, "Is this not public knowledge?"

Frigga looked confused as well, "It is, my son,"

Tyr sighed disappointedly drawing all eyes to him, "I'm afraid it has less to do knowledge and more with perspective, my Prince."

Loki's eyes widened in understanding, "Ah, I see." Loki nodded.

Thor frowned. He had no idea of the constant risks that magic users have to go through to control their powers. He sighed, realizing that he'll have to curb his ignorance where it concerns magic, otherwise he has little to no chance of reconciling with his dear younger brother.

This experience is proving useful after all.

**STEVE Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?**

**BANNER He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.**

**TONY Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect.**

**BANNER Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet.**

**TONY Finally, someone who speaks English.**

All Asgardians save for the smart ones, a.k.a Loki, Tyr, Odin, Frigga, looked confused. What were they even talking about?

**STEVE Is that what just happened? Tony and Banner shake hands. A glimmer in their eyes shines as the mutual respect for each other shows.**

**TONY It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.**

This time all Asgardians looked confused but just gave up.

**BANNER**

**(LOOKS DOWN) Thanks.**

**NICK FURY**

**(WALKING IN) Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.**

**STEVE Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon.**

"Stick?" Loki repeated incredulously.

"Oh dear, " Thor muttered as Loki began a tirade about how 'It is a scepter, not a- a stick! You uneducated mortal!'. _**(A/N: I was tempted to write 'muggle' lol)**_

Loki ended his minute long rant with a huff as others stared at him incredulously. All except for Thor and Frigga who simply sighed exasperatedly at their brother/son as if this was a normal occurrence.

The movie resumed before anything else could be said.

**NICK FURY I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.**

**THOR Monkeys? I do not understand.**

**STEVE I do! I understood that reference. Tony rolls his eyes, while Cap looks proud of himself.**

Loki snickered as Thor looked confused.

**TONY Shall we play, doctor?**

**BANNER Let's play some. As Banner and Tony walk out, the GALAGA PLAYER turns ever so discreetly, watches as everyone else disperses and goes back to playing.**

**INT. BANNER'S LAB - NIGHT (LATER)**

**Banner continuously scans with a gamma ray detection scanner on the scepter for radiation. Tony looks at his monitors, shifting and solving as many algorithms and equations.**

**BANNER The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process.**

**TONY If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops.**

**BANNER All I packed was a toothbrush.**

**TONY**

**(SMILES) You know, you should come by STARK TOWERS sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land.**

**BANNER Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem.**

**TONY Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises. Suddenly, Tony pokes Banner with a MINIATURE ELECTRICAL PROD. Steve walks in on them, pissed at Tony.**

The Asgardians collectively raised an eyebrow at mortal's immature actions.

'_What a sight!'_ JH thinks to herself amused.

**BANNER**

**OW! Tony looks at Banner closely.**

**TONY Nothing?**

"What did he expect?" A warrior asked frowning.

Another shrugged saying, "Hel, if I know."

**STEVE**

**(TO BANNER) Hey! Are you nuts?**

**TONY You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?**

Loki snorted while rolling his eyes.

**STEVE Is everything a joke to you?**

**TONY Funny things are.**

Loki looked faintly amused while Thor groaned. [1]

"He's not wrong though." Loki pointed out 'helpfully'.

Thor groaned louder in exasperation, "You only say this because you used to use this quote whenever someone asked you that same question, brother!" Thor replied Thor-oughly_**(A/N: Yes, I just did that :-))**_ annoyed by his younger sibling.

Loki just smiled innocently.

The brothers' chairs inch closer yet again. Everyone must be blind not to notice this by now. Even the author has become exasperated by this point.

**STEVE Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor.**

**BANNER No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things.**

**TONY You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut.**

"But," One warrior, the one with the stupid quotes from an earlier chapter, started confused, "He's not standing on his toes?"[2]

Tyr facepalmed so hard, the author suspects his forehead got bruised.

Thor looked shocked at such blatant stupidity while Loki was shaking with laughter.

Odin looked so done with his army. Heaven forbid the outcome if Ragnarok, or worse, Thanos, ever came upon them.

**STEVE And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark.**

**TONY You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables.**

**STEVE You think Fury's hiding something?**

**TONY He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets. (points to Banner) It's bugging him too, isn't it?**

**BANNER (bobbling the words) Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and...**

**STEVE Doctor? A beat.**

**BANNER 'A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube.**

**STEVE I heard it.**

**BANNER (pointing at Tony) Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news.**

**STEVE The Stark Tower? That big ugly (Tony gives him a look) ...building in New York?**

Loki snorted smirking a bit.

**BANNER It's powered by Stark Reactors, self- sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?**

**TONY That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now.**

**BANNER (referring to Tony) So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?**

**TONY I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files.**

**STEVE (taken by that) I'm sorry, did you say...?**

**TONY Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. (holds out a bag of blueberries) Blueberry?**

**STEVE Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?**

**TONY An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible.**

**STEVE I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them.**

Almost every warrior in the room nodded. The author finds that so Gryffindorish. [3]

**TONY Following is not really my style.**

**STEVE (SMILING) And you're all about style, aren't you?**

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Look who's talking."

Thor snorted as Loki cast him a glare.

**TONY (a nerve hit) Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?**

Almost everyone blinked. It was eerie how similar Loki and that Midgardian are.

**BANNER Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you? Steve takes in the possibility, but as an obedient soldier, shakes it off.**

**STEVE Just find the cube. Steve walks out of the lab. Still torn apart by the possibility, he walks away, towards the HULL of the ship. (A/N: A right Gryffindor that one.)**

**BACK IN THE LAB**

**TONY That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice.**

**BANNER The guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us.**

**TONY What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit.**

**TONY (CONT'D) It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does.**

Loki grimaced. It wasn't difficult to see that this would be the case, what with his future-self's lack of subtlety.

Knowing himself though, that is probably the point.

**BANNER And I'll read all about it.**

**TONY Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us.**

**BANNER Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare.**

**TONY You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart. (points at the MINI-ARC REACTOR in his chest) This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a... terrible privilege.**

**BANNER But you can control it.**

**TONY Because I learned how.**

Loki and Frigga nodded. Magic was, as that mortal described it, a terrible privilege. It needed precise control and presence of mind in order to be able to prevent it from physically harming their bodies.

**BANNER It's different.**

**Banner tries to read the computer screen, but Tony slides the data aside with his finger so the two can see face-to-face.**

**TONY Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you.**

**BANNER So you're saying that the Hulk... the other guy... saved my life?**

Even more, confusion filled the room, but JH merely sighed and continued playing the movie.

**(MORE)**

**BANNER (CONT'D) That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?**

Loki looked thoughtful. [4]

**TONY (A BEAT) I guess we'll find out. Banner and Stark get back to work at their respective computers.**

**BANNER You might not like that.**

**TONY You just might.**

"Okay, I did not understand the point of that conversation," said Fandral looking confused and frustrated.

"Aye, I agree," said Volstagg looking quite miffed, "What is that 'Green, rage, monster that they speak of and what does it have to do with that puny mortal,"

"Watch and see~," Said JH to the glorious sound of collective groans and death wishes.

* * *

_**A/N: HEYA! GUESS WHO'S BACK Y'ALL! **_

_**It has been quite the hectic couple of weeks, but hey things are settling now… I hope.**_

_***Cough* Anyway, here's chapter 8! I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed it!**_

_**[1] Loki had this nasty habit in the past to reply with, 'Funny things are' whenever people asked him if he thought something was funny and/or if their humiliation at his hands was funny. Thor absolutely hated it.**_

_**[2] Harry Potter reference 'cause I couldn't resist an opportunity to both break the fourth wall and reference HP.**_

_**[3] If you remember a few chapters back there was this warrior who kept asking/responding with stupid things. It's that same warrior.**_

_**[4] Loki was merely thinking of his… *TRIGGER WARNING***_

_**Suicide attempt at the end of Thor 1. The phrase, 'saved it for what' touched a raw nerve.**_

_**And that's all! Thank you guys so much for reading and I'll see you all next time!**_

_**Bye!**_

_** is officially out!**_


	9. The Avengers: Part 6

**Script**

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

Normal actions

**INT. HULL HANGAR, SECURE STORAGE 10-C NIGHT**

**Steve, with all his MIGHT, slides the HEAVY IRON door and**

**STEALTHILY walks in. SECURE STORAGE 10-C is a large warehouse, filled with METAL CRATES stacked.**

**Steve looks up, seeing another level. He LEAPS up high and holds onto the catwalk railing. Steve continues to move forward.**

All eyebrows in the room were up, as the Asgardians doubted the relevance of this scene. How is a mortal climbing... somewhere exactly important?

JH sighed internally. Idiots.

**INT. VAN NIGHT**

**Inside this particular van, Selvig and a few other SOLDIERS are driving inside a long tunnel. With the CMS device inside, Selvig carefully picks up the small cylinder shape IRIDIUM with metal prongs and lightly places it a SLOT within the CMS. ACCEPTS IT. Selvig looks at it, devilishly smiling.**

**INT. BRIEFING ROOM NIGHT**

**On a SHIELD monitor is a photo and record of JANE FOSTER.**

Thor felt a lovestruck smile form on his lips. Truly Jane was one of the most magnificent women he had ever met! Loki side-eyed his brother before allowing a disgusted noise to escape him. Snapping out of his dazed state, Thor lightly punched Loki's shoulder with a mock glare.

Scowling, Loki retaliated by kicking Thor's shin. Thor then responded in kind by jabbing his brother's side rather violently. This went on for a while, neither brother noticing the sudden silence nor their 'sudden' proximity.

Meanwhile, everyone was looking on with varying degrees of amusement, disbelief, and (in some cases) complete and utter boredom. The one collective thought that ran between the warriors in the room was that the 'Mighty Thor' and his brother were squabbling like a pair of daft children, while more intelligent members were wondering how and when did the brothers' chairs become _this close_?

Frigga, exercising her many years of experience when it came to her sons, sighed and called loudly but authoritatively, "Boys." and it was a testament of her child-rearing skills when the two almost fully grown-up Asgardians froze in the middle of their quarrel.

Frigga smiled sweetly as her sons looked at her with barely disguised wariness (actually Thor didn't even bother to hide his wariness but eh-) and gently, with the sternness of a seasoned warlord, tittered, "Behave."

The reaction was instantaneous. Thor immediately settled in his chair, not without sharing a look of disbelief with his brother at how close the chairs were, while Loki folded his hands in his lap. Both were the perfect picture of civility and calmness that very few warriors found it a tiny bit pathetic. THOSE were the princes of Asgard?! [1]

Snickering lightly, JH resumed the movie. Asgardians were hilarious.

**Thor looks at her, remembering. With him is Agent Coulson.**

**AGENT PHIL COULSON**

**As soon as Loki took the doctor we moved Jane Foster. We've got an excellent observatory in Traunsee. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe.**

**THOR**

**Thank you. It's no accident Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man.**

Thor scowled at his future self but couldn't help but agree a little...

Just a little.

**AGENT PHIL COULSON**

**He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here.**

**THOR**

**They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced, but we...we come here battling like BILCHSTEIM.**

Thor found himself under the scrutiny of all the warriors in the room as they shot him disapproving looks. He was supposed to be their first prince! How- How DARE he insinuate that mere MORTALS were more advanced than an entire race of warriors?!

Odin scowled fiercely at his eldest as the boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Your duty as a prince of Asgard is to hold our community high with the esteem it deserves among other people, Thor, not belittle it and make us sound as uncivilized as mere animals!"

Thor scooted further down his chair and barely squeaked out "Yes father." as the old king forced his gaze away from his eldest and towards the screen. Loki patted his brother's back consolingly, but couldn't find it in himself to disagree with Thor's views. Asgardians DO act as uncivilized as animals sometimes. Just look at their banquets!

**AGENT PHIL COULSON**

**Like what?**

**THOR**

**BILCHSTEIM? You know; huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?**

**AGENT PHIL COULSON**

**Don't think so.**

"Wait, if Midgaurdians don't have Bilchsteims then what _do_ they have?!" Cried a warrior in the back.

"Well, we have elephants." Drawled JH boredly.

"Ele-what?"

"...Know what, I'll just show you a picture during the next break, but for now know that they resemble Thor's description of a Bilchsteim."

**THOR**

**They are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path.**

Thor grimaced as more disapproving glares were sent his way.

JH hummed thoughtfully, "Hmm, they do that too. Trample I mean."

Various confused looks were shot at the ceiling, but no more clarification was made.

**Thor walks over to the side of the ship and looks out the window, lamenting about what has happened and what may come.**

**THOR**

**When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth I courted war.**

**NICK FURY (O.S.)**

**War hasn't started yet.**

**(WALKING IN)**

**You think you can make Loki tell us what the Tesseract is?**

**THOR**

**I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain that would prize his need from him.**

**NICK FURY**

**A lot of guys think that, until the pain stops.**

**THOR**

**What are you asking me to do?**

**Thor clenched the armrests of his seat angrily. How dare that mortal- [2]**

**Loki looked on indifferently not quite knowing how to feel.**

**NICK FURY**

**I'm asking. What are you prepared to do?**

**THOR**

**Loki is a prisoner.**

**NICK FURY**

**Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?**

Loki coughed, which suspiciously sounded like 'Because I am', and looked 'thoughtfully' at a far wall.

Everyone ignored his antics and focused on the happenings on the screen.

**Thor doesn't answer.**

**INT. HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION NIGHT**

**Loki walks back and forth inside his glass cell. Suddenly, he stops.**

**LOKI**

**There's not many people that can sneak up on me.**

**(turns to see NATASHA STANDING THERE)**

**NATASHA**

**But you figured I'd come.**

**LOKI**

**After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate.**

**Loki rolled his eyes at the, frankly, predictable scenario.**

**NATASHA**

**I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton.**

**LOKI**

**I'd say I've expanded his mind.**

**NATASHA**

**And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?**

**LOKI**

**Is this love, Agent Romanoff?**

Loki frowned thoughtfully as he deciphered his future-self's actions.

_'Diversion is often a difficult tactic to employ,' _He thought, _'Will it be enough to divert her attention from her main goal, I wonder...'_

Tyr paid rapt attention to the scene taking place in front of him. This was Loki at his element, and it was always mesmerizing to watch a master at work. Even if said master was currently playing the part of the villain.

**NATASHA**

**Love is for children. I owe him a debt.**

**LOKI (SITTING DOWN)**

**Tell me.**

**NATASHA**

**(she pulls up a chair as WELL)**

**Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skillset. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call.**

**LOKI**

**And what will you do if I vow to spare him?**

**NATASHA**

**Not let you out.**

**LOKI (LAUGHS)**

**Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?**

Many warriors shot looks of contempt at the screen.

"A warrior's loyalty should only be to their world-"

"How contemptible-"

"The warriors on Midgard are so disgraceful-"

Loki frowned as he heard the various comments that began to fill the room. It wasn't hard to see what the woman was doing, or so he thought anyway. [3]

The only question here was how his future-self was not seeing it.

**NATASHA**

**Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian... or was.**

**LOKI**

**What is it you want?**

**NATASHA**

**It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out.**

**LOKI**

**Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? DRAKOV'S daughter? SÃO PAULO? THE HOSPITAL FIRE? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping,it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?**

**(STANDING; ANGRY)**

Everyone's breath caught in their throats as the intensity of the scene began to increase. They continued to watch with trepidation as Loki continued tearing into the redheaded warrior.

This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... PATHETIC!

**INTERCUTS**

**\- Tony and Banner continuously work at their monitors.**

**LOKI (V.O.)**

**You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers.**

**\- Agent Hill checks every VIEWSCREEN in the bridge. Fury oversees.**

**LOKI (V.O.)**

**You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!**

**\- Steve opens a STEEL crate. Angry, he looks behind him and looks back into the crate. THE CRATE IS FILLED WITH AN ARRAY OF HYDRA WEAPONS.**

**INT. HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION NIGHT**

**Loki SLAMS his cell, making Natasha FLINCH.**

The Asgardians were so captivated by the scene that they flinched in unison with Natasha. Their eyes widened as Loki snarled on screen, some even shooting looks at the equally surprised Prince In the room with them.

**LOKI**

**I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!**

Everyone gaped at the offending term. This was _Loki_, the second prince of Asgard, how can he allow himself to use such scandalous terms?!

Loki had paled so much by the end of the tirade, that he almost matched a Dark Elf [4] in complexion. He knew that his future-self was cruel (he proved that by easily and remorselessly killing all those mortals) but this- this was beyond cruelty. He shuddered slightly. He loathed to know whatever tortures caused him to speak with such vitriol and malice.

Thor, on the other hand, freely gaped at the scene. This- this wasn't Loki- The younger brother he had grown up with and cherished could _never_ spit out such thoughtless venom. True the past few days showed him a side of Loki that he loathed, but never did his brother ever let such hurtful cyanide past his lips!

This was only proof of how far gone his future brother was- is- will be(?)-

Thor scowled. He hated future-tenses.

**NATASHA turns around, walks away from Loki, disgusted.**

**NATASHA**

**(QUIETLY; DISTRAUGHT)**

**You're a monster.**

Loki flinched slightly, and rubbed his arms self-consciously. Frigga sighed at the insult and rubbed her temples as she saw her youngest flinch slightly. Not enough for Thor to catch it, but enough for it to be noticeable by an observant mother, and while others might attribute the arm rubbing to the slight drop in temperature, she knew better. [5]

Oh, how she wanted to comfort her boy.

**LOKI**

**(LAUGHS)**

**No, you brought the monster.**

**NATASHA**

**(turns back around; poised)**

**So, Banner... that's your play.**

Everyone blinked at the abrupt change in behavior.

Loki frowned in confusion, "What?"

**LOKI**

**(STAGGERED)l**

**What?**

**Cue blinks of surprise and a snicker from Thor.**

**NATASHA**

**(ON EARPIECE)**

**Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well.**

Many people frowned in confusion.

"The hulk?" Questioned Fandral, his face twisted in confusion, "The hulk of what?"

No one had an answer for him, and they all only grew more frustrated when JH's snickers echoed throughout the theatre room.

**(TO LOKI)**

**Thank you for your cooperation.**

**Natasha quickly walks out, leaving Loki frozen.**

**INT. BANNER'S LAB MORNING**

**Fury walks in SURPRISED to see Tony and Banner stop working on the scepter.**

**NICK FURY (ANGRY)**

**What are you doing, Mr. Stark?**

**TONY**

**Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you.**

**NICK FURY**

**You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract.**

**BANNER**

**We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile.**

**TONY**

**And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss.**

Odin scowled. That cube belongs to no mere mortals, and they would do right to see that!

**(suddenly his monitor show a collection of SECRET FILES)**

**What is PHASE 2?**

**Suddenly, Steve drops a HYDRA ASSAULT RIFLE on the table causing Fury, Banner and Tony to turn around. Cap looks pissed.**

**STEVE**

**PHASE 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons.**

Odin's scowl deepened. Those mortals have no idea what they're messing with!

"Those weapons must be what drew the Mad Titan's gaze to Midgard," Heimdall muttered quietly.

"It will be looked at as an act of war," Tyr whispered back.

**(TO TONY)**

**Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow.**

**NICK FURY**

**(trying to explain)**

**Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're...**

**TONY**

**I'm sorry, Nick.**

**Tony moves the computer screen towards Fury which shows plans of THE WEAPONS.**

**TONY**

**What were you lying?**

**STEVE**

**I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit.**

**At that moment, Thor and Natasha walk into the lab. Natasha keeps her eyes right on Banner. Banner looks at her, PISSED.**

**BANNER**

**Did you know about this?**

**NATASHA**

**You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?**

Many people snarled their noses in agitation. Stupid JH for not telling them the secret of the doctor!

JH didn't even bother hiding her laughter this time, and many people threw glares that promised bloody murder at the ceiling.

**BANNER**

**I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed.**

**NATASHA**

**Loki's manipulating you.**

**BANNER**

**And you've been doing what exactly?**

**NATASHA**

**You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you.**

**BANNER**

**Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.**

_'That's what I would like to know too,'_ Thought Odin darkly.

**NICK FURY**

**Because of him.**

**(pointing at Thor)**

Thor and _Loki_ both blinked in surprise.

"Me/_him_?" They questioned at the same time, and then blinked and shot each other glares.

"_Don't copy me_/Stop copying me!" They cried together. [6]

Loki hissed in irritation, and Thor scowled at the screen, both disregarding the looks of bewilderment that were sent to them by the other people in the theatre.

They weren't even copying each other!

JH giggled in a juvenile manner, "Jinx!" and then dissolved into more childish giggles, thus successfully confusing her poor victims- I mean guests!

**THOR**

**(STUNNED)**

**Me?**

"At least it's not me this time," Muttered Loki quietly, but not as quietly as he had hoped since Thor still punched his shoulder.

Gearing to retaliate, Loki stopped short at the withering glare his mother sent him and settled back in his chair but not without grumbling and shooting his victorious brother a death glare.

**NICK FURY**

**Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned.**

**THOR**

**My people want nothing but peace with your planet.**

A warrior curled his lip in disgust, "Ungrateful, idiotic mortals." He muttered angrily and as others agreed with him with similarly disgusted sneers and, in some cases, snarls, an angry presence filled the room.

"It's not idiocy," JH growled lowly, her voice chilly, "He's right. The way he's going about solving the problem is foolish, but he's not wrong. They didn't know of the existence of other worlds beyond their own, and when they did they discovered that they, we, are probably the weakest intelligent species in existence. You'd want to be prepared in the case of a war wouldn't you? I wouldn't be showing this to you as well if I didn't want you to prepare because there IS a war on the horizon and news flash, you ALL got _decimated_." She hissed at the last part as several people flinched. [7]

A kind of silence filled the room for a while before JH spoke again, "As for being ungrateful," JH started slowly careful to enunciate every syllable, "If I recall correctly, you never did tell the Midgardians that you saved them, and it wasn't until Thor got banished that they even knew that other realms beyond their own existed. Even then, you never told them of your past feats, so how exactly are you expecting gratefulness when they don't know that there's anything to even be grateful for?" She finished sarcastically.

It was only when her presence receded that the Asgardians allowed their tense bodies to relax, and when the scene started again, no one said a word.

NICK FURY

But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled.

"He has a point," Loki muttered lowly.

Thor nodded, albeit hesitantly, "Indeed."

Loki side-eyed before casting his gaze to the screen.

**STEVE**

**Like you controlled the cube?**

**THOR**

**Your working with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of w**ar.

Tyr and Heimdall looked at the screen in surprise, as their words got echoed by their first prince.

**STEVE**

**A higher form?**

**NICK FURY**

**You forced our hand. We had to come up with something.**

**TONY**

**Nuclear deterrent. 'Cause that always calms everything right down.**

**NICK FURY**

**Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?**

**STEVE**

**I'm sure if he still made**

**TONY**

**Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is**

**STEVE**

**weapons, Stark would be neck**

**TONY**

**this now about me?**

**STEVE**

**deep... I'm sorry, isn't everything?**

Hogun frowned lightly, "They're going to argue," He grumbled quietly (so no one heard him) in displeasure. Since he came to Asgard, he has had way over his fair share of arguments what-with him being part of the Warriors Three (and Lady Sif) and he found them to be quite troublesome.

**THOR**

**I thought humans were more evolved than this.**

JH chuckled sheepishly "Sorry Thor, we _are _advanced but we humans are just so confrontational sometimes."

Thor blinked at the ceiling as others shared baffled looks. Wasn't she just angry with them? What's wrong with that mortal?!

**NICK FURY**

**Excuse me, did WE come to YOUR planet and blow stuff up?**

**THOR**

**Did you always give your champions such mistrust?**

"Umm, _yes?_" Said JH, "You should seriously look up more shows and books Thor, you'd find out just how much distrust we are capable of giving!"

Everyone just kept their eyes trained on the screen, though Loki looked almost thoughtful.

**NATASHA BANNER**

**Are you all really that Captain America is on naive? S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threat potential threats? watch list?**

**TONY STEVE**

**(to Steve) I swear to God, Stark, one You're on that list? Are you more crack... above or below angry bees? Threatening! I feel threatened!**

**As the "team" argues, they don't realize the BLUE GEM on Loki's scepter is glowing brightly.**

"Oh, dear." Said Odin as he **c**overed his face with his hand.

"This is all so confusing," muttered Tyr in irritation, "Is he not using the Tesseract to influence Loki? Why exactly is the scepter glowing if that's not the case?!"

"All will be revealed in due time," said JH mysteriously.

**INT. AIRCRAFT CARRIER DAY**

**Outside the HELICARRIER, a lone carrier slowly hovers over the ship.**

**SHIELD BASE VOICE**

**661 Bravo, please relay your pass code.**

**What is your hull, over?**

**BARTON**

**Arms to ammunition, over.**

**Inside, BARTON and his crew suit up and arm themselves. Barton pulls out his hi-tech bow and arrows.**

**INT. BANNER'S LAB MORNING**

**Back in the lab, the egos of these people keeping rubbing off each other and at any moment, the shit will hit the fan.**

**THOR**

**You speak of control, yet you court chaos.**

**BANNER**

**It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb.**

JH sighed sadly, "He's right. It's a pity that all that chemical mixture needed to blow is a particularly nasty catalyst."

Everyone shot confused looks at the ceiling but JH did not elaborate.

**NICK FURY**

**You need to step away.**

**TONY**

**(puts his arm around Steve)**

**Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?**

**STEVE**

**(pushes Tony off)**

**You know damn well why! Back off!**

**TONY**

**(comes face-to-face with Cap)**

**Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me.**

**STEVE**

**Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?**

**TONY**

**Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.**

**STEVE**

**I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage.**

**(MORE)**

**STEVE (CONT'D)**

**The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.**

**TONY**

**I think I would just cut the wire.**

Thor peered at his brother, 'He acts just like you."

Loki swatted his brother's arm but did not respond.

**STEVE**

**(SMILING)**

**Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.**

**TONY**

**(that did it)**

**A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!**

Some people looked interested.

"Sorry guys, not important, and you don't need to it." Said JH cheerfully as several faces fell in disappointment.

**OUTSIDE THE HELICARRIER**

**The ramp of the carrier opens. The carrier maneuvers next to one of the large turbine engines. Barton stands at the base, holding out his bow. He pulls out a GRENADE TIPPED ARROW. He points right at the engine.**

**Then...Barton moves his AIM and points the arrow about a hundred feet from the engine. He releases. The arrow flies out,but then SHARPLY heads for the engine. The arrow is punctured onto the engine. It has a visible timer which is COUNTING DOWN.**

**INT. BANNER'S LAB MORNING**

**Back in the lab, Steve puffs up his chest at Tony, who just stands there, unmoving.**

**STEVE**

**Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds.**

**Thor laughs at them.**

**THOR**

**You people are so petty... and tiny.**

Several people laughed at the comment, while others looked on in amusement.

JH sighed at the comfort of her home. Here we go again.

**Tony rubs his head. Moves away from Cap.**

**BANNER**

**Yeah, this is a tee...**

**NICK FURY**

**Agent Romanoff, would you escort back to his...**

**BANNER**

**Where? You rented my room.**

**NICK FURY**

**The cell was just in case...**

**BANNER**

**In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!**

**(A BEAT)**

**I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!**

**Banner slowly gets upset as he looks at Romanoff, who gets unnerved.**

**BANNER**

**You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?**

Almost everyone leaned forward in their seats in anticipation. Finally!

**BLACK WIDOW and Fury have their hands down to grab their guns.**

**STEVE**

**Doctor Banner... put down the scepter.**

**BANNER LOOKS DOWN AND IS SHOCKED TO SEE HE'S HOLDING LOKI'S SCEPTER. The computer beeps. They all turn to it.**

"Figures," Loki muttered and rubbed his eyes. There was something special about that scepter but what is it?

**TONY**

**Got it.**

**Banner puts down the scepter and walks over to the computer.**

**BANNER**

**Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all.**

Many yells of frustration filled the room, the most common (and vocal) consensus being, "OH COME ON, WE WERE SO CLOSE TO BEING LESS CONFUSED- Well, actually no but you get the gist.

**THOR**

**Located the Tesseract?**

**TONY**

**I can get there faster.**

**STEVE**

**Look, all of us...**

**THOR**

**The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it.**

"Well said." Said Odin approvingly.

**Tony turns to leave, but Steve stops him.**

**STEVE**

**You're not going alone!**

**TONY**

**You gonna stop me?**

**STEVE**

**Put on the suit, let's find out.**

**TONY**

**I'm not afraid to hit an old man.**

**STEVE**

**Put on the suit.**

**At that moment Banner who's looking at the monitor notices something about the Tesseract.**

**BANNER**

**Oh, my God!**

Several brows furrowed in confusion. What's wrong?

**OUTSIDE THE HELICARRIER Barton PULLS THE TRIGGER ON HIS BOW. The arrow then EXPLODES THE ENGINE RIGHT OFF THE HELICARRIER!**

**INT. BANNER'S LAB MORNING**

**Everyone is thrown in every direction. Steve, Fury, Thor and Tony are thrown across while Natasha and Banner is down in the lower equipment room. Steve looks up at Tony.**

**STEVE**

**Put on the suit!**

**TONY**

**Yep!**

**Steve helps Tony up and out of the lab.**

**Fury sits up, clutching his ribs. He puts on his EARPIECE.**

**NICK FURY**

**Hill?!**

**INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE DAY**

**PANDEMONIUM ERUPTS. Emergency alarms set off, fire extinguishers activate near surrounding fires and every agent is in a spinning scramble for their positions and armaments. Agent Hill keeps the bridge as calm as possible.**

"Well," Loki drawled sarcastically, "This does not bode well."

Thor elbowed him without averting his eyes from the screen. Loki hissed in indignation.

**AGENT MARIA HILL**

**Turn up that engine! Number 3 engine is down! Can we get a run in?**

**(runs over to GALAGA PLAYER)**

**Talk to me.**

**GALAGA PLAYER**

**(points to monitor)**

**Turbine's loose. Mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air.**

**AGENT MARIA HILL**

**We lose one more engine, we won't be. Somebody's got to get inside and patch that engine.**

**INT. BANNER'S LAB MORNING**

**NICK FURY**

**Stark! You copy that?!**

**TONY (V.O.)**

**I'm on it!**

**NICK FURY**

**Coulson! Initiate official lockdown in the detention section then get to the**

**armory! Move out!**

JH sighed as the next part began to play. Almost over now.

-0-

**_A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! LONG TIME, NO SEE, EY?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_... *nervous laughter and closeup on face* Please don't kill me-_**

**_I'm really sorry this took so long, I had zero motivation for anything for the past few months- which incidentally, was the amount of time it took the school year to end! Technically- ...It's not over yet._**

**_I hate my school._**

**_Anyway, I hope you're doing well in this pandemic- came a bit out of nowhere tbh, but so far Quarantine hasn't been so bad!_**

**_Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope it wasn't too rusty - Oh! And do point out any mistakes I make- please!_**

**_Onto the numbered facts:_**

**_[1] The princes of Asgard are both men who appear so formidable, and the fact that their mother (women don't hold that high of an esteem in Asgard) was able to induce obedience in them so quickly is pathetic in the eyes of the warriors... Idiots._**

**_[2] I feel like Fury was attempting to ask Thor to torture Loki (or at least trying to see whether Thor would be willing to do it) and while Thor is an idiot, he can still read a bit into some words given the time and situation._**

**_[3] Loki is a master manipulator and while he got played so hard in this scene, he (The Loki in the room) can still read into what she wants (or at least get a vague idea since he still got surprised in the end)._**

**_[4] Dark Elves are so pale with and without their masks, I swear their name is very ironic you'd expect them to have a darker complexion-_**

**_[5] I'm really not sure what's causing the drop in the temperature as well, but I'll have you know it's either JH being dramatic or Loki losing a bit of control over his powers (he still possesses the Casket of the Ancient Winters or so we think)._**

**_[6] The brothers often squabbled as children and often times they would speak together. They absolutely hate it._**

**_[7] The Asgardians are refusing to grow up and look beyond their own inflated egos and JH is tired of it._**

**_Welp, that's all for today I guess! I'll see you all next time!_**

**_Peace!_**

**_ is officially out!_**


	10. The Avengers: Part 7

**Script**

'_Thoughts'_

"Dialogue"

Normal Actions

**INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE DAY**

**Agent Coulson runs out of the bridge.**

**INT. LOWER EQUIPMENT ROOM, CARRIER MORNING**

**Natasha looks over to Banner, who is breathing heavy, having landed hard. He is gripping the grated floor to maintain control, but his eyes are green, his face intense.**

Fandral straightened up in his seat, "Are we going to see what's so great about this mortal now?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yes," JH replied (even though they can't see it) grinning.

**NATASHA (CONT'D) **

**(quietly, to herself)**

**I'm okay. We're okay, right?**

**EXT. HELICARRIER DECK DAY**

**Barton leads his men into the air ducts of the ship. They rappel down into a corridor.**

**BARTON**

**Get that engine down! Detention! Get him through the dark! Come with me.**

**Two of his men follow him. They head towards the bridge.**

**EXT. ND HALLWAY, CARRIER MORNING**

**Tony and Cap run through a dim, debris filled hall.**

**TONY**

**Find engine three. I'll meet you there.**

**Cap peels off as Tony approaches a tech room. Inside, Tony's IRON MAN suit stands waiting, lit above in all its glory.**

**INT. LOWER EQUIPMENT ROOM, CARRIER **

**CONTINUOUS ON BANNER'S FACE in the dim light as he struggles to suppress the rage, but his face is growing, changing slowly.**

Many people squinted at the screen in confusion.

"What is happening?" Asked a warrior slowly, confusion lacing his voice.

"Wait and see!" JH replied somewhat impatiently.

**Natasha is pulling herself painfully free, talking to Banner...**

**NATASHA**

**Doctor... Bruce, you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me.**

**Two approaching SHIELD soldiers arrive to check on her. She furiously WAVES them away. They bolt out of there.**

**NATASHA**

**We're gonna be okay. Right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never...**

**BANNER**

**Your life?**

Loki felt something cold and terrifying trickle down his spine and stiffened. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Felt it too, didn't you?" Thor muttered to him.

Loki nodded wordlessly, swallowing slightly. [1]

**His voice has the change in it - the bitter amusement is morphing to a growled threat. Another explosion rocks the carrier - and he turns to look at her, transforming just as the lights go out.**

**NATASHA (PLEADING)**

**Bruce.**

**Banner suddenly starts transforming into the HULK and gives Natasha one last knowing look. Natasha STRUGGLES FREE of the rubble. She stops. The HULK, sensing her, turns his head and puts on a face of a disturbed monster. **

**Natasha JOLTS up the stairs with the HULK chasing after her. Natasha maneuvers like a black widow should. She rolls under a turbine, starts to crawl within the maze of pipes. The HULK pulls them out from above the catwalk. Natasha falls through under the catwalks and quickly and stealthily escapes. The HULK lets out a ROAR OF RAGE unlike anything. PRIMAL. Not human.**

Silence reigned supreme in the theatre room as the screen paused, almost mockingly. Many warriors were unabashedly gaping at what they had just witnessed. The more composed people had their eyebrows up to their hairline, but even then, shock was apparent on their faces.

Fandral looked at the screen dazedly, "What the hel?" He asked weakly as murmurs broke out in the room. Mutters of "What is THAT" and "That thing is a MORTAL?" filled the room as the Asgardians pondered the Hulk.

"Oh!" Exclaimed JH happily, "You're actually learning composure! I'm so proud!" She mockingly sniffed for good measure as the Asgardians glowered at the ceiling. Stupid mortal.

Loki looked away as his lips twitched. He liked this mortal's mocking attitude.

**INT. HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION DAY**

**Loki looks up, smiling mischievously.**

"Playing to your whims, aren't they lad?" Tyr commented, opting to disregard Dr. Banner's alter ego.

Loki smiled grimly but didn't reply.

**INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE DAY**

**Fury RUNS in and sees the chaos has increased even more than before. The HELMSMAN is in complete disarray.**

**NICK FURY**

**Bring the carrier inwards and head south. Take us to the water.**

"Wouldn't they drown though?" Asked Volstagg, looking confused.

JH released a sigh, "Remember, the Helicarrier is originally a ship. Crashing on land would destroy the thing and undoubtedly kill everyone on board, but crashing in the ocean would give them a chance to at least repair the damage and ensure that there are some survivors without the risk of destroying some poor forest and getting their cover blown." The mortal host explained. [2]

The Asgardians nodded slowly. They didn't necessarily understand what JH just said but they got enough to get the gist. Mortal minds work in really strange ways.

**HELMSMAN**

**Why water? Navigations recalibrated after the engine failure.**

**NICK FURY**

**Is the sun coming up?!**

**HELMSMAN**

**Yes, sir.**

**NICK FURY**

**Then put it on the left! Get us over water! One more turbine goes down and we drop.**

**EXT. HELICARRIER PORT SIDE DAY**

**CAPTAIN AMERICA, pushing with all his strength the door to portside, sees SHIELD tech in full oxygen masks shoot fire extinguishers and cover from sparks - largely unable to do anything.**

**Engine 3 is totally dead. A LARGE CHUNK of the port side in TORN OFF.**

**CAPTAIN AMERICA**

**Stark, I'm here!**

**TONY**

**Good. See what we got.**

**Tony flies in his IRON MAN suit and gets close to the damaged engine.**

**INSIDE THE SUIT**

**Tony observes within his viewscreen at the damaged engine and its layouts.**

**TONY**

**I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris.**

Odin raised an eyebrow in quiet surprise. This mortal was proving to be both brilliant and... unconventional, to say the least. Odin glanced at his youngest son before flicking his gaze back to the screen. The similarities between this mortal and Loki were eerie.

**EXT. HELICARRIER PORT SIDE DAY**

**IRON MAN begins PULLING on the stuck rotors. Looks over at Steve.**

**IRON MAN**

**I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position.**

**IRON MAN flies into giant cooling conductors. CAPTAIN AMERICA JUMPS over to the other side of the broken railing. CAPTAIN AMERICA gets himself to the control panel and opens it up. **

**IRON MAN**

**What's it look like in there?**

**CAPTAIN AMERICA**

**It seems to run on some form of electricity.**

**IRON MAN**

**Well, you're not wrong.**

**INT. LOWER EQUIPMENT ROOM, CARRIER DAY**

**Natasha continuously crawls under the catwalk. She stops. Then...BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. The room vibrates. Rhythmically. Natasha pulls out her gun and slowly walks out onto the catwalk and spins.**

**...and then a ROAR. THE HULK. Natasha FIRES a shot into a liquid nitrogen pipe that hits the hulk in the face. The HULK SMASHES THE mSHIT OUT OF IT. Natasha begins to run through the maze of corridors. The sound the monster is coming. Finally, she reaches and a long corridor. As she runs, behind her, the HULK TEARS up the hallway, coming at her. Natasha turns to see, but the HULK SLAPS her into the wall, SMASHING INTO THE GROUND.**

A collective sound of sympathetic 'Ooo's' filled the room as they watched Natasha get swatted by a bug. Getting hit like that was never fun

"At this rate, she's going to die," Heimdall commented quietly.

Many others nodded. This beast was, undoubtedly, stronger than a mere mortal and it made them wonder, what could have possibly happened to produce something this primal?

**Natasha looks up. A fear she has never felt begins to seep out. The HULK raises his hand and IS KNOCKED OFF HIS FEET BY THOR WHO TACKLES HIM INTO the next room.**

Many people cheered at Thor's appearance on-screen as said Asgardian grinned. Loki rolled his eyes as JH sighed.

**INT. HELICARRIER AIRCRAFT PORT CONTINUOUS**

**Both Thor and HULK roll across the floor. Every person runs the hell out. Thor looks up at this magnificent beast. The HULK stands up and moving like a boxer, wants Thor to make his move. The HULK makes his move. SWING AND A MISS. Thor swings his massive hand and almost knocks HULK off his feet. HULK keeps swinging and missing, pissing him off. Finally, he brings down his arm, but Thor grabs it and wraps around it.**

**THOR**

**We are not your enemies, Banner! Try to think!**

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Trying to reason with your foe? Whatever happened to 'attack first, ask questions later' Thor?" He asked with a sly smirk.

Thor flushed and looked away, coughing in embarrassment. That incident was not his proudest moment. [3]

**HULK lifts his arm up, to Thor's surprise, and he SENDS HIM FLYING AS HE PUNCHES THOR'S FACE WITH HIS FIST.**

Thor yelped slightly as he grabbed his abused face. That hurt!

Loki grimaced, "That looks awful."

Thor rubbed his face one last time and straightened up, "Nothing I can't handle though," He replied with a strong voice, making his brother sigh.

**EXT. HELICARRIER PORT SIDE DAY**

**IRON MAN continuously BLASTS broken debris off the turbine engine. It's bad, but still fixable.**

**CAPTAIN AMERICA (V.O.)**

**The relays are intact. What's our next move?**

**TONY**

**Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push.**

"That will kill him." Loki deadpanned.

Thor's face scrunched up in confusion, "Why?"

Loki went to explain but was, unfortunately, cut off, "Sorry Loki, but it's going to be shown soon."

Loki blinked but shrugged, settling in his chair.

**EXT. HELICARRIER PORT SIDE DAY**

**CAPTAIN AMERICA**

**Well if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!**

**TONY**

**Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag...**

A warrior groaned, "My head hurts..."

Loki frowned in confusion, "It's quite clear th-"

Thor groaned, "Maybe to you Loki,"

Loki blinked before realization shone on his face, "Oh right! I always forget how few collective cells almost everyone in this room has!"

Many glares were directed at Loki for his needless comment as a loud, unflattering snort came from the ceiling.

**CAPTAIN AMERICA**

**Speak English!**

**TONY**

**See that red lever? It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word.**

**CAPTAIN AMERICA looks over at the other side where he was. He sees the red lever and JUMPS towards it.**

**INT. HELICARRIER AIRCRAFT PORT DAY**

**Thor CRASHES into another stack of crates. As he raises his head, he feels something on his lips. BLOOD. As he swipes it off, the ROAR of the HULK is not too far. Thor extends his hand out.**

Thor groaned slightly at the uncomfortable feeling sounding within his back. Loki side-eyed him but didn't comment.

**The ROAR gets LOUDER and CLOSER. Thor focuses. His hand strains toward mid-air. His eyes tight in concentration. The HULK runs right at him. At the last second, MJÖLNIR flies into his hand and Thor UPPERCUTS HULK, WHO CRASHES INTO A FIGHTER JET. HULK stands up, shaking his head like `what the fuck just happened.' He SHAKES it off and ANGRILY rips off the TAIL of the jet, TORQUES HIS BODY LIKE A GREEK DISCUS THROWER AND... HURLS**

**THE MASSIVE PLATE AT THOR.**

**Thor SLIDES and DUCKS under the tail. Jumping up, he throws Mjölnir with all his strength, knocking the HULK head over heels. HULK falls down, hammer in hand. HE tries to lift it, but can't. Mjölnir rests atop his hand.**

**Struggle as he may, HULK wraps his hand around the hammer. The hammer doesn't move. To no avail - he strains with all his might, SCREAMS from the effort, jumps up again, KNEEING HULK in the face. Thor grabs his hammer, jumps on him, using the hammer as a lock for his CHOKEHOLD. Hulk tries to pull him off.**

Cheers filled the room as Thor easily held off the Hulk. The warriors were elated by the fight glad to see some action in an, otherwise (to them), boring movie.

**INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE DAY**

**Fury and Agent Hill look over their monitors.**

**NICK FURY**

**We need a full evac on the lower hangar bay.**

**Agent Hill nods. She leaves to exit out, but a SLIDING GRENADE appears.**

**AGENT MARIA HILL**

**GRENADE!**

**The grenade goes off, sending her down the steps. Fury FIRES a shot at the open entrance. He moves over behind the side of the entrance. A handful of Barton's men enter. Watchful, ready, waiting... Fury steps out, his GUN drawn.**

"Those mortals are quite strong," Admitted a warrior.

"Indeed." Murmured back his friend.

**A SHOOT OUT and HAND-TO-HAND ensues, but Fury is unable to stop one of them, which is why he is shot in the head by Agent Hill. **

**INT. HELICARRIER ARMORY SECTION DAY**

**Agent Coulson walks up the armory door. He places his head into a FACIAL RECOGNITION SCANNER. Walks into the room.**

**AGENT JASPER SITWELL (V.O.)**

**We got perimeter breach! Hostiles are in SHIELD gear. Hold on to every junction.**

**INT. HELICARRIER AIRCRAFT PORT DAY**

**HULK CRASHES from under the floor, sending Thor on his ass. HULK grabs him by the neck.**

**INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE DAY**

**A gunfight opens up. AGENTS exchange fire with brutally efficient tactical soldiers.**

**AGENT JASPER SITWELL (V.O.)**

**Sir, the HULK and Thor are in shuttle levels 2, 3 and 4!**

**AGENT MARIA HILL**

**Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!**

**NICK FURY**

**Get his attention.**

**AGENT MARIA HILL**

**(on her EARPIECE)**

**Escort 606, proceed to 270 MAIN SHUTTLE! Don't get too close.**

**ESCORT 606 PILOT (V.O.)**

**Copy.**

**EXT. SKY DAY**

**ESCORT 606'S jet BANKS to the right, heading towards the shuttle.**

**EXT. OUTSIDE SHUTTLE**

**ESCORT 606 PILOT slowly makes his way in. sees the action going between Thor and the HULK.**

**ESCORT 606 PILOT**

**Target acquired. Target engaged. **

**(pulls the trigger; fires guns at HULK)**

**A SHOWER OF BULLETS SPRAYS THE HULK EVERYWHERE. Thor ducks for cover. The HULK turns around, letting out his PRIMAL ROAR. He Jumps up, TAKES A RUNNING START AND LEAPS...**

**ESCORT 606 PILOT LOOKS LIKE HE HAD SEEN DEATH ITSELF.**

**ESCORT 606 PILOT**

**TARGET ANGRY! TARGET ANGRY!**

Some people were surprised to find chuckles tearing out of them, the pilot's words proving comical in a strange sense.

**HULK LANDS ON THE JET'S NOSE. THE JET SPINS WILDLY. As the HULK tears it apart, ESCORT 606 PILOT pulls his ejection seat, but HOLD THE FUCKIN' DOOR! THE HULK CATCHES HIM, WAVES HIM AROUND AND THEN THROWS HIM AWAY.**

**ESCORT 606 PILOT pulls his parachute. THE JET EXPLODES. THE HULK PLUMMETS TO EARTH, ROARING HIS SWAN SONG.**

"...That sure is a way to solve the problem."

"Brother..."

**EXT. HELICARRIER PORT SIDE DAY**

**IRON MAN laser cuts a big piece of broken metal. He then JUMPS on it, relieving the rotors.**

**On the other side, BARTON'S men enter the port side. CAPTAIN AMERICA looks down, pondering if they are help. Evidently not as they begin SHOOTING at him and throwing grenades.**

**CAPTAIN AMERICA jumps to the other railing and down with Barton's men. He begins to TAKE THEM DOWN, even goes as far as throwing one off. A few more enter, FIRING.**

**CAPTAIN AMERICA grabs a NOVESKE RIFLEWORKS DIPLOMAT (big word for big fuckin' gun) and jumps back up to his position, firing down at them.**

**INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE DAY**

**The gunfight has gone down, but more of Barton's men enter and are taken by Fury, who is confused as to why they keep coming.**

**NICK FURY**

**They are not getting through here, so what the hell...**

**Suddenly, Barton LOOSES an arrow down to the bridge and EXPLODES critical spots. Barton releases a multi-tipped arrow towards Fury, but instead hits his command desk, right above a USB OUTLETS.**

**Fury FIRES at Barton, but is already gone. The arrow then self-activates and inserts itself into the outlets, hacking every single monitor and main frame. The hacking causes Engine 1 to shut off. Suddenly, the HELICARRIER begins to DANGEROUSLY TILT to one side.**

Many eyes widened as they watched the mortals' vehicle sway dangerously in the air. Was this really the end of those people?

**AGENT JASPER SITWELL (O.S.)**

**Sir, we've lost all power in Engine 1.**

**NICK FURY**

**It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?**

**INT. LOWER EQUIPMENT ROOM, CARRIER- DAY**

**Still shaken by the HULK ordeal, Natasha sits there, rocking back and forth, after crying for a while. Summoning back all her coolness, she touches her EARPIECE.**

Volstagg pursed his lips, his fatherly nature getting the best of him, "Poor woman," He rumbled quietly to his companions, "That thing truly terrified her."

Sif tilted her head, "Surely she knew the risks of becoming a warrior though." She pointed out calmly.

"Still," Volstagg argued, "Looking death in the eyes is never easy, even for durable beings such as us,"

Sif had no comeback to that.

**NATASHA**

**This is Agent Romanoff. I copy.**

**Natasha SPRINGS up and runs for Barton.**

**EXT. HELICARRIER PORT SIDE DAY**

**IRON MAN begins to push the rotor using BOOSTERS from his boots.**

**NICK FURY (V.O.)**

**Stark, we're losing altitude.**

**IRON MAN**

**Yeah. Noticed.**

**The rotors start propelling faster and faster as IRON MAN'S BOOSTERS get more and more bright.**

Thor looked alarmed, "Oh."

"Yup," JH sighed long-sufferingly.

**On the other side, CAPTAIN AMERICA continuously shoots at Barton's men. Blinking at the wrong moment, CAPTAIN AMERICA loses the upper hand and SLIDES off the railing, but grabs onto a LOOSE CABLE.**

**INT. HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION DAY**

**Thor runs into the detention section where he finds Loki, escaping.**

**THOR**

**NO!**

Loki suddenly grinned looking mischievous.

Thor blinked in confusion, not quite fathoming the reason for his brother's sudden mischievous grin, "What is it, Brother?" He asked warily.

If possible, Loki grinned even more, not bothering to answer Thor's question.

**Thor CHARGES at his brother. Loki walks up to him and CROUCHES down to attack. THOR ONLY GOES THROUGH HIM. The false Loki dissipates into nothingness. THE REAL LOKI comes out from behind the cell door, which closes on THOR, locking him up. Loki smiles.**

Odin sighed in disappointment as Frigga covered her mouth to hide a secret smile. Thor outright groaned as Loki smirked at him.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki mocked him grinning.

Thor glared at his brother and looked away in embarrassment.

JH snorted. The foreshadowing was strong in this one. [4]

**LOKI**

**Are you ever not going to fall for that?**

Loki blinked.

**INT. LOWER EQUIPMENT ROOM, CARRIER DAY**

**Barton walks alone down the catwalk. In a lightning fast move, Barton nocks an arrow, and points it at NATASHA. A hand-to-hand fight ensues. Natasha CRAWLS her way around Barton, making Barton to drop his bow, but pulls out a KNIFE on her.**

**INT. HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION DAY**

**Thor, in a fit of anger, SLAMS MJÖLNIR onto the glass cell. To his surprise, the cell door only CRACKS, but violently SHAKES the ship. Loki stands there in caution, as does his GUARDING SOLDIER.**

Thor stared dumbly at the screen, "What?" He asked in confusion.

"It seems like the mortals fortified their ship," Odin answered calmly, masking his own surprise expertly.

"But- But- Mjolnir!" Thor gestured helplessly at the screen, looking like a lost puppy as Loki snickered next to him.

Many warriors, feebly, attempted to mask their own chuckles with coughs. This experience was proving that their Prince was not as infallible as they had thought and, while it was quite upsetting at first, they were starting to find some amusement in it. Especially when said Prince was gawking at the screen in shock.

**LOKI**

**(smiles; walks over to the CONTROL PANEL)**

**The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?**

At once, all the joyous atmosphere in the room was sucked out as everyone's backs went ramrod straight.

"Y-you wouldn't!" Stuttered a warrior in shock.

"Oh, he would," Growled Sif angrily, as she watched the screen with slight anxiety. She hoped that Loki wouldn't press that button. She wasn't ready to lose Thor.

Loki, on the other hand, was watching the screen neutrally, not really sure how to feel. On one hand, he and Thor were raised alongside each other and, deny it as he may, he still loved his oaf of an older brother. On the other hand, the centuries of resentment and anger were screaming at him to just press the button and be done with it. That fool was no brother of his!

Loki rubbed his forehead as a headache began to fester in his skull. Sometimes, he resented having such conflicted emotions warring in his being. Now was one of those times.

**Suddenly, GUARDING SOLDIER falls down like a tree. AGENT COULSON stands there, holding PHASE 2 WEAPON PROTOTYPE.**

**AGENT PHIL COULSON**

**Move away, please.**

**Loki moves away from the switch.**

Thor raised an eyebrow, "You're being awfully compliant."

Loki shot him a vicious glare and resumed rubbing his skull. Stupid, incessant headache!

**AGENT PHIL COULSON**

**You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent THE DESTROYER. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?**

**A LOUD GASP. AGENT COULSON IS IMPALED THROUGH THE HEART. THE REAL LOKI STANDS BEHIND COULSON.**

Thor gasped loudly and screamed, "NO!" as he attempted to fly to his feet. Loki grimaced as guilt attacked his gut, mixing in with the other warring emotions.

**THOR**

**NOOO!**

**Loki sends Agent Coulson against the wall. Agent Coulson slumps down, breathing fast. Loki makes his way to the control switch. He gives his brother one last look. Thor looks at him, hopeful.**

Loki snarled his nose and closed his eyes. He knew what he was doing next. He didn't need to see his brother's hopeful expression dissipate as well.

**Loki opens the HATCH. Thor still hopes. LOKI HITS THE BUTTON AND DROPS THOR OUT OF THE SHIP.**

Shouts of outrage filled the room as Loki grimaced and sunk in his seat.

"NO!"

"HOW COULD YOU-"

"-YOUR OWN BROTHER!"

Thor watched the screen feeling numb as the shouts of the other warriors in the room washed over him. He should have expected that. Maybe then the betrayal wouldn't have stung as much.

**INT. LOWER EQUIPMENT ROOM, CARRIER DAY**

**Barton and Natasha continue attacking each other. Natasha KICKBOXES Barton's face. Feeling that, Barton takes a SWING at her, but she grabs his arm, TWISTING it. BARTON WRITHES IN PAIN. Using his other arm, he tosses the knife over and begins to SLASH at Natasha. She dodges every move, but finds herself in a LOCK HOLD with him. As he forces the knife down, she BITES his wrist. Barton lets go of the knife. Natasha WRAPS her legs around his neck, FLIPS him over and arm LOCKS him. She SLAMS his head into a pipes rail. Barton goes down, hard. He looks up her, almost coming to his real senses.**

**BARTON**

**Natasha...**

Loki's eyes, which had opened sometime in the fight sequence, widened slightly. Of course! That was it!

Everyone else, save for Loki, Frigga, Odin, Tyr, and Heimdall, watched the scene with confusion.

"It gets explained later," JH deadpanned before they could ask.

**Natasha COLDCOCKS him. Barton is out.**

**EXT. SKY**

**Thor, trapped in the glass cage, BOUNCES off the JUMBLING cell pod. As it draws closer to land, Thor tries to swing at glass, but misses. Land draws closer.**

**In a final attempt before crashing, Thor positions himself onto the glass door and LEAPFROGS just as the cage is about to hit the ground. The cell CRASHES into the shore as Thor crashes out into the meadow.**

Thor groaned as the pressure from the impact hit him painfully. This pain factor was really awful!

Loki, unconsciously, leaned back in his seat. Good. The oaf wasn't dead.

**INT. HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION DAY**

**Loki has no remorse as he looks down. He closes the hatch and proceeds to leave. A WEAK VOICE.**

**AGENT PHIL COULSON**

**You're gonna lose.**

A warrior gaped, "How is he still alive? A blow like that would have killed an Asgardian and that man is a _mortal._"

JH snorted, "We humans are very stubborn creatures. Kinda like- like- cockroach-es." Her voice cracking on that last word, JH suddenly went silent.

"What are coockrooches?" Asked an Asgardian in confusion.

JH didn't reply.

**LOKI**

**(TURNING)**

**Am I?**

**AGENT PHIL COULSON**

**It's in your nature.**

**LOKI**

**Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky... where is my disadvantage?**

Fandral coughed, "Hate to agree with him on that," He admitted, "But Loki's right."

**AGENT PHIL COULSON**

**You lack conviction.**

Tyr looked at the screen in surprise, "He noticed?"

A warrior looked at him, "Noticed what?"

"We only realized that there was something wrong with that invasion because we knew Loki's fighting style and realized that there was something strange about his choice of offense," Tyr explained, "However, outside of this invasion, this mortal clearly never met Loki before yet he still realized that there was something strange about Loki's behavior. Such a perception is impressive." Tyr finished, his tone full of respect.

Many people looked at the dying mortal on-screen with a newfound amount of respect and felt a strange sense of loss.

**LOKI**

**I don't think I...**

**AGENT COULSON SHOOTS LOKI WITH HIS PHASE 2 WEAPON PROTOTYPE, CAUSING LOKI TO BE BLOWN THROUGH THE WALL BEHIND HIM.**

"OOMPH," Loki yelped as he felt the wind get knocked out of his lungs. He winced when the pressure lifted off only to leave behind a searing pain. That weapon no doubt cracked, or even broke, a rib or two!

Thor felt conflicted as several warriors cheered for the strong-willed mortal. On one hand, Loki was his brother and his sense of camaraderie screamed at him to check on him, but on the other, Loki kind of deserved that (both for fatally injuring Coulson and throwing off the ship). Only a bit though, mind you, he was still mind-controlled.

**AGENT PHIL COULSON**

**So that's what it does.**

Loki felt a wheezy laugh escape him. Even dying, that mortal was witty. He liked that.

**INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE DAY**

**Back in the bridge, Fury sees on his VIEWSCREEN that the hatch has been open. Knowing Agent Coulson was sent there, he goes to.**

**EXT. HELICARRIER PORT SIDE DAY**

**IRON MAN continuously SPINS Engine 3, giving it all he has. THE ROTORS ARE PROPELLING PROPERLY AND FAST. The HELICARRIER LEVELS itself.**

**INSIDE THE SUIT**

**TONY**

**Cap, I need the lever!**

**STEVE (V.O.)**

**I need a minute here!**

**TONY**

**Lever. Now!**

**Tony lets go of the rotors. They spin by themselves. Tony is then caught in one. He is now fucked. IRON MAN slips into the rotors, getting chewed up.**

Thor winced, "That doesn't look good."

Loki rolled his eyes as he straightened up with some difficulty. He grimaced and rubbed his chest a bit. That was one powerful weapon.

**EXT. HELICARRIER PORT SIDE DAY**

**CAPTAIN AMERICA CLIMBS up the loose cable and reaches the railing.**

**BARTON'S MAN opens fire once more. CAPTAIN AMERICA pulls himself up and finally PULLS the lever. A VENT opens up from Engine 3. IRON MAN falls out, but the suit is heavily damaged, hardly keeping him up. IRON MAN heads for Cap. BARTON'S MAN turns his AIM to IRON MAN, who TACKLES him into the wall. IRON MAN rolls over, tired. Cap lets out a sigh of relief.**

**OUTSIDE THE HELICARRIER**

**The carrier that brought Barton and his team now leaves, taking Loki and his scepter. The carrier flies into the distance.**

**INT. HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION DAY**

**Fury runs in finding Agent Coulson still alive, barely.**

**AGENT PHIL COULSON**

**Sorry, boss. They got rabbited.**

**NICK FURY**

**Just stay awake. EYES ON ME!**

**AGENT PHIL COULSON**

**No. I'm clocked out here.**

**NICK FURY**

**Not an option.**

**AGENT PHIL COULSON**

**It's okay, boss. This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to...**

**Agent Coulson looks away. Sighs his last breath. Nick Fury looks on grimly at Coulson. The medical team arrives.**

There wasn't an Asgardian who didn't have their head bowed in respect. A brave soul just departed for Valhalla.

JH snorted but said nothing. They had no idea.

**INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE DAY**

**NICK FURY (V.O.)**

**Agent Coulson is down.**

**Agent Hill is being treated for a gash on her head, listens on her headset, standing up.**

**SHIELD AGENT (V.O.)**

**Paramedics are on their way.**

**NICK FURY (V.O.)**

**They're here.**

**INT. HELICARRIER PORT SIDE DAY**

**Steve and Tony listen in as well.**

**NICK FURY (V.O.)**

**They called it.**

**INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE LATER**

**Fury gathers Tony and Steve back into the briefing room everyone there has a look as if in a daze. A look of numb shock is shown on their devastated faces.**

**NICK FURY**

**These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them.**

**Fury throws Coulson's CAPTAIN AMERICA TRADING CARDS on the table towards Steve. Steve picks them up, STAINED WITH BLOOD.**

**NICK FURY**

**We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming.**

A warrior frowned, "His eye is alright though?"

His companion slapped him upside the head, "He meant the son of Coul, you moron!"

"Ooooh!"

**(A BEAT)**

**Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called THE AVENGERS INITIATIVE. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes.**

**Tony gets up and walks off, not wanting to hear it anymore.**

Loki frowned, eyes shadowing slightly. What a foolish belief.

**NICK FURY**

**Well, it's an old fashioned notion.**

**EXT. MEADOW DAY**

**Thor walks out far into the meadow. He looks down. MJÖLNIR.**

**INT. ABANDONED BUILDING DAY**

**Banner wakes up, in human form. He looks around and sees he is IN A PILE OF RUBBLE and looks up at the OPEN CEILING HE CRASHED IN. AND IS COMPLETELY NAKED. A SECURITY GUARD stands there, amazed.**

The Asgardians regarded the screen for a moment...

Before they burst out laughing! [5]

**SECURITY GUARD**

**You fell out of the sky.**

**BANNER**

**(COMING TO)**

**Did I hurt anybody?**

**SECURITY GUARD**

**There's nobody around here to get hurt. You did scare the hell out of some pigeons though.**

**BANNER**

**Lucky.**

**SECURITY GUARD**

**Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell.**

**BANNER**

**You saw?**

**SECURITY GUARD**

**The whole thing, right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck ass nude. Here...**

**He throws Banner a pair of big pants. Banner pulls on his pants.**

**SECURITY GUARD**

**I didn't think those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular size fella.**

**BANNER**

**Thank you.**

**A beat.**

**SECURITY GUARD**

**Are you an alien?**

Some people snorted. This scene was too lighthearted considering the events!

**BANNER**

**What?**

**SECURITY GUARD**

**From outer space, an alien?**

**BANNER**

**No.**

**SECURITY GUARD**

**Well then, son, you've got a condition.**

"That's an understatement," Loki muttered to himself.

Thor, having overheard his brother, nodded in agreement. An understatement indeed!

**INT. HELICARRIER MEDICAL ROOM DAY**

**Barton is strapped down. Natasha watches over him as Barton tries to shake off Loki's mind control.**

**NATASHA**

**Clint, you're gonna be alright.**

**CLINT BARTON**

**You know that? Is that what you know? I got...I gotta go in though. I gotta flush him out.**

**NATASHA**

**We don't have that long, it's gonna take time.**

**CLINT BARTON**

**I don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?**

**NATASHA**

**You know that I do.**

A warrior perked up, "Did she get mind-controlled before too?"

"Mmm, kinda. Not exactly?" JH answered, her tone strange.

"What happened?"

"..." JH remained silent

**CLINT BARTON**

**Why am I back? How did you get him out?**

**NATASHA**

**Cognitive recalibration. I hit you really hard in the head.**

**CLINT BARTON**

**Thanks.**

**(Natasha unfastens the RESTRAINTS)**

**Tasha, how many agents?**

**NATASHA**

**Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for.**

**CLINT BARTON**

**Loki, he got away?**

**NATASHA**

**Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?**

**CLINT BARTON**

**I didn't need to know. I didn't ask. He's gonna make his play soon though. Today.**

**NATASHA**

**We gotta stop him.**

**CLINT BARTON**

**Yeah? Who's we?**

**NATASHA**

**I don't know. Whoever's left.**

**CLINT BARTON**

**Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose.**

Loki grimaced and unconsciously rubbed his eyes. He understood the Agent but that didn't make it any less uncomfortable!

**NATASHA**

**Now you sound like you.**

**Natasha sits next to her partner and friend.**

**CLINT BARTON**

**But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?**

**NATASHA**

**He didn't, I just...**

**(SHE PAUSES)**

**CLINT BARTON**

**Natasha.**

**NATASHA**

**I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out.**

**INT. HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION DAY**

**Tony look at the empty cell container. He stands not saying a word. Steve walks in.**

**STEVE**

**Was he married?**

**TONY**

**No. There was a uh...cellist, I think.**

**STEVE**

**I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man.**

**TONY**

**He was an idiot.**

**STEVE**

**Why? For believing?**

**TONY**

**For taking on Loki alone.**

Thor frowned at the screen, "He's right." His brother's voice sounded from his left. Thor regarded Loki for a moment, only to see a look of something guilty and dark on his face. Thor pursed his lips and looked away, not having any words to comfort his brother with. What could he say after all?

**STEVE**

**He was doing his job.**

**TONY**

**He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have...**

**STEVE**

**Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony.**

**TONY**

**(WALKS AWAY)**

**Right. How did that work for him?**

**STEVE**

**Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?**

**TONY**

**(turns around sharply)**

**WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! I am not marching to Fury's fife!**

**STEVE**

**Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list...**

**TONY**

**(looking at the blood stained WALL)**

**He made it personal.**

Loki frowned and looked down, biting his lip slightly as he wrung his hands together. Whatever happens now will no doubt be unpleasant. For him at least.

-0-

**(A/N: WOO! MAN WRITING THIS OUT SURE WAS TIRING BUT HERE WE ARE! **

**I was feeling rather productive, so why not? Anyway, hope this chapter was satisfying, I had some trouble with writing the reactions but I think it worked out just fine in the end? Not sure about that but anyway-**

**Man, was this intense! I never realized how heavy this was until like, halfway through. Poor Loki and Thor their brohood just can't seem to catch a break! Also, whoever transcribed this script was a total goofball. It's both hilarious and irritating but oh well.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I'm so grateful for your support you guys, honestly, it's greatly appreciated!**

**[1] Loki went on so many adventures with Thor and his friends that he developed an acute sense for when things are about to go wrong. Thor has one too.**

**[2] This literally came out of nowhere, like I knew it was to cushion the fall or something but suddenly the words started flooding out before I could stop them! SORCERY! **

**[3] I read somewhere about an incident with a giant who took Mjolnir from Thor after he lost a bet or something. The first thing that I visualize Thor doing was attacking the giant without attempting to negotiate for his precious hammer which led to Thor getting his ass handed to him and Loki saving the situation.**

**[4] I'm not a Star Wars fan I just liked the sound of that quote and I didn't even quote it correctly T^T.**

**[5] Admit it. You laughed when you saw Bruce lying, naked, in a pile of debris with a man staring at him. It's hilarious and, though they are amazed he even survived, the amusement was just so strong they couldn't resist!**

**Welp, that's all I guess! I'll see you all next time!**

**Bye!**

**JH is officially out!)**


End file.
